Retour du passé
by DensiLA-NCIS
Summary: Quand d'anciens ennemis de Kensi cherchent à se venger, celle- ci se retrouve dans une situation délicate et douloureuse, l'équipe pourra t'elle la sauver avant que le pire n'arrive? DENSI Prologue à lire! Première fiction venez me donner votre avis
1. Prologue

**Maison de Kensi**

3h00 du matin

PV Kensi

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore un cauchemar … ou pas, étrange du bruit semble venir du salon.  
Sans aucunes hésitations, je prends mon arme précieusement caché son mon oreiller (habitudes de tout bon agent) et me dirige le plus silencieusement qui soit vers la porte pour voir ce qui se passe.  
J'essai de faire une analyse rapide des lieux. 3 silhouettes sont dans mon salon… définitivement ce n'était pas un cauchemar.  
Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'indique qu'il y a également du mouvement à l'extérieur au moins 2 personnes. Il y a peu de chances qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cambriolage…  
Je ne vais pas pouvoir tous les stopper seule, un coup d'œil à ma table de nuit et je me saisie de mon téléphone et compose le 1 (numéro préenregistré), et le met d'en ma poche… j'espère qu'il va comprendre, je ne peux pas parler sans me faire repérer.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et sort, deux contre un, j'ai mes chances. Je me faufile le long de la maison et aperçoit une des deux silhouettes, je m'approche d'elle et l'assomme. Moins 1 ! Je regarde mon téléphone et réitère l'appel.

**- Bon sang Deeks réveil toi….**

Ne voyant pas la deuxième personne, je me dirige vers l'arrière de la maison, hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais j'ai des voisins et je suis agent, il est de mon devoir d'assurer leur sécurité.  
La deuxième silhouette apparaît devant moi, débute alors un corps à corps musclé mais je prends finalement le dessus quand tout à coups je ressens une forte douleur dans la poitrine… puis le noir s'impose à moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

1er chapitre

J'espère que sa va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre critique positive ou négative (en restant correct :p) Le premier chapitre est court je travail sur le deuxième pour qu'il soit pluslong je pense qu'avec le temps je m'habituerai à écrire de plus long chapitres!

En attendant le verdict ...

BONNE LECTURE

Ne voyant pas la deuxième personne, je me dirige vers l'arrière de la maison, hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais j'ai des voisins et je suis agent, il est de mon devoir d'assurer leur sécurité.  
La deuxième silhouette apparaît devant moi, débute alors un corps à corps musclé mais je prends finalement le dessus quand tout à coups je ressens une forte douleur dans la poitrine… puis le noir s'impose à moi.

PV Deeks

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveil j'ai raté un appel… Je regarde qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure ci ?! Mince… Kensi il doit y avoir un problème ce n'est pas son genre…

Je vais pour appuyer sur le bouton de rappel au moment je reçois un second appel, ni une ni deux je décroche :

**- allo ?! Kensi qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Pas de réponse, décidément il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je met mon kit main libre pour ne rien raté de ce qui pourrait me donné un indice de ce qui se passe, j'entends des bruits de coups, synonyme d'un combat au corps à corps, Bon sang… pas de temps à perdre, je suis déjà arrivé au niveau de ma voiture quand j'attends un bruit discret mais que je connais bien, ce bruit si caractéristique d'un tir d' arme muni d'un silencieux …j'accélère encore.

Le trajet qui me sépare de la maison de Kensi me paraît infiniment long… pourtant i peine 5 km qui nous sépare.

J'arrive devant chez Kensi, d'apparence pour un civil, il n'y arien à signaler… je n'aime pas çà.  
Sans me poser d'avantage de questions, je me dirige vers l'entrée arme au poing… la porte à été forcée, je rentre et fait le tour du domicile mais il n'y a plus personne.  
Je fais le tour du jardin et trouve le téléphone de Kensi, je prends le mien et raccroche l'appel, cela ne sert plus à rien.

Elle a du perdre son téléphone quand elle se battait.  
J'ai du mal à analyser les lieux, il n'y a pas suffisamment de lumière, le lampadaire extérieur éclaire peu.

Je ne peux rien faire seul, il faut que je prévienne l'équipe il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je compose le numéro de Callen :

**Callen : - allo ?! Deeks qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Deeks : - c'est Kensi, elle a disparut, je suis chez elle, rejoins moi.**

**Callen : - j'arrive, je prévient Sam et Hetty, occupes toi de Nell et Eric, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.**

**Deeks : Ok, a tout de suite.**

Je raccroche et compose le numéro d'Eric puis Nell et leurs exposent la situation.

10 minutes plus tard Callen est sur les lieux accompagné de Sam.

**Sam : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Deeks : Kensi m'a appelé mais elle ne parlait pas j'en ai tout de suite conclu qu'il y avait un problème, j'ai gardé mon téléphone allumé pour entendre le moindre indice mais je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose, quelques bruits de coups et … un tir de silencieux, les gars il faut qu'on la retrouve, et vite !**

**Callen : Calmes toi Deeks, il faut qu'on garde la tête froide pour ne rien laisser passer, on doit être opérationnel. On refait le tour de la maison et ouvrait bien les yeux à la recherche du moindre indice !**

**Dans la maison de Kensi**

**Sam- mais quel Bazard ! Ils devaient chercher quelque chose ! **

**Deeks : euh Sam, en faite c'est normal, ils ont rien bougé… disons que Kensi est pas du genre femme d'intérieur e!**

**Sam : ah ouai, quand même a ce point là ! On dirait que la maison à été retournée par des cambrioleurs !**

**Deeks : ben ouai, mais non… bref continuons, je pense qu'ils ne cherchaient rien à part Kensi ! On ne trouvera pas grands choses, ces gars là sont des pros !**

**Callen : les gars, mettez vos « perruques »(ref ep 23 saison 4) j'ai Eric au téléphone.**

Sam et Deeks branchèrent leurs oreillettes et écoutèrent avec attention Eric

**Callen : Vas-y Eric, on t'écoute !**

**Eric : ok, bon les gars avec Nell on a pu accéder aux caméras de surveillance du quartier, dessus on voit 6 personnes sortir d'un van et renter chez Kensi, malheureusement dans le noir on ne distingue pas grand-chose ! On travail encore dessus pour lire la vidéo avec un programme qui permet de vision nocturne…**

**Nell : oui on travail dessus, par contre on a une piste pour le van, il n'est pas immatriculé, donc on l'a suivi et il est actuellement dans le quartier d'Inglewood, je pense qu'ils l'ont laissé la pour brouiller les pistes, mais on peut surement trouver quelque chose !**

**Hetty : Très bien Melle Jones, Mr Beal. Poursuivez vos recherches et trouver nous l'agent Blye. Mr Callen, Mr Hanna vous allez vous rendre à Inglewood pour retrouver le van et le fouiller !**

**Deeks : et moi ?! Qu'est ce que je fais ?**

**Hetty : vous Mr Deeks, analysez le jardin, si Melle Blye s'est battue, elle a peut être laissé des traces de ses agresseurs, Mr Granger est en route pour vous rejoindre, il sera votre équipier sur l'affaire !**

**Deeks : Chouette, je suis gâté….**

**Hetty : Je compte sur vous messieurs.**

**Les 3 : très bien Hetty**

Callen et Sam se dirigèrent en direction d'Inglewood, pendant que Deeks analysa les traces présentes dans le jardin de Kensi.

**Deeks : il y a du sang, probablement celui de Kensi, je prends un échantillon et … qu'est ce que c'est que sa ?on dirait un bout de gant en latex… peut être qu'il y a une empreinte ! Je vous emmène çà !**

**Eric : ok, on aura les résultats assez rapidement, je préviens Granger de faire demi -tour.**

**Deeks : dac a tout de suite**

Inglewood –

**PV Callen**

On vient d'arriver devant le van, un sentiment de colère apparaît au fond de mon estomac… pourvu que Kensi aille bien !

**Sam : Callen, tu viens ?**

**Callen : oui, j'arrive. Ils ont laissé le van ouvert! Fouille devant je m'occupe de l'arrière.**

Ils fouillent …

**Sam : RAS et toi G ?**

**Callen : RAS**

Je me dirige vers le dernier endroit que l'on n'a pas fouillé, le coffre et la ce que je vois ne me plaît pas du tout…

**Callen : SAAAAAMMMMM !**

**Alors? pour la suite j'attend vote avis savoir si l'histoire plait ou non! :s**

**A bientot bisouxxxL**


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela fait vraiment plaisir et encourage à écrire, je comprend mieux la motivation que cela donne aux auteurs! alors s'il vous plaît, continuez a poster vos avis... (regard du chat botté) il paraît que je le fait bien en plus ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, elle est un peu plus longue, j'ai déjà bien avancer sur le chapitre suivant qui sera beaucoup plus long, sur ce...

BONNE LECTURE

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

**PV Callen**

On vient d'arriver devant le van, un sentiment de colère apparaît au fond de mon estomac… pourvu que Kensi aille bien !

**Sam : Callen, tu viens ?**

**Callen : oui, j'arrive. Ils ont laissé le van ouvert! Fouille devant je m'occupe de l'arrière.**

Ils fouillent …

**Sam : RAS et toi G ?**

**Callen : RAS**

Je me dirige vers le dernier endroit que l'on n'a pas fouillé, le coffre et la ce que je vois ne me plaît pas du tout…

**Callen : SAAAAAMMMMM !**

Sam arriva à côté de moi et resta un instant muet

**Sam : tu crois que… ?**

**Callen : oui**

OPS

**Deeks : alors ca donne quoi ?**

**Eric : Deeks, sa fait à peine 30 minutes laisse nous le temps de réaliser les analyses nécessaire, je comprends que tu sois inquiet comme nous tous mais essai de rester calme.**

**Deeks : t'as raison, mais si on la retrouve trop tard je crois que je ne le supporterai pas, c'est ma partenaire tu comprends!**

**Eric : Bien sûr, si c'était Nell je réagirai de la même façon mais on doit rester professionnel !**

A cet instant Nell, Hetty et Granger rentrent dans la pièce.

**Hetty : Mr Deeks ! Essayez de rester calme, vous perturbez les agents Jones et Beale dans leurs recherches**

**Deeks : Je suis désolé, mais je n'y arrive pas, sachant Kensi en danger je ne sais où, sa m'angoisse.**

**Hetty : Je comprends, mais empêcher vos collègues d'avancer ne nous fera que perdre du temps.**

Le téléphone de l'OPS sonne

**Eric : on vous écoute Callen**

**Callen : on vient de finir de fouiller le van, dans le coffre on a trouvé un corps celui d'un homme, probablement un des agresseurs que Kensi à mis KO…**

**Deeks : ça c'est ma chérie…**

**L'équipe : ?!**

**Deeks : Non …. Hum, je voulais dire ça dans l'autre sens de ma chérie !**

**Nell : parce qu'il y a un autre sens à ma chérie ?**

**Deeks : Callen tu as trouvé autre chose ?**

**Callen : oui, il y avait une chemise de nuit, probablement celle de Kensi…**

**Deeks : QUOI ? Pourquoi ils l'ont déshabillée ? Ce n'est pas possible, il faut qu'on la retrouve c'est inenvisageable qu'il l'a touche! Vous croyez qu'ils vont la …violée ?**

**Callen : je ne sais pas Deeks, évitons de penser au pire pour le moment, peut être qu'ils ont seulement voulu soigner ses blessures, après tout on a retrouvé du sang sur les lieux et tu as entendu un tir ! Ou bien encore l'habiller de façon discrète pour la déplacer, une femme en chemise de nuit dans les rues de Los Angeles sa se remarque ! **

Callen tentait de rassurer son collègue autant que lui-même, en effet un agent dans ce genre de situation risquai bien des tortures (électrocution, maltraitances…), mais pour une femme c'était parfois un tout autre style de torture qui pouvait être fait, et imaginer Kensi, sa petite sœur, dans cette situation l'angoissait énormément.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, probablement à s'interroger sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, imaginer leur collègue et amie dans cette situation était difficile.

**Granger : et les vidéos sa donne quoi ? Une fois qu'ils ont abandonné le van, où sont ils allés ?**

**Nell : on y travail encore dans ce coin de la ville beaucoup de caméras ont été détruites, Sam, Callen envoyer moi une photo de la victime, je vais lancer une reconnaissance faciale !**

**Callen : c'est fait, on rentre.**

**Nell : sa y'est on a quelque chose, notre homme est Harry Bellian, ce cher monsieur avait un sacré casier, divers délits, vols en tout genres, trafic d'armes et d'œuvres d'art, il a été arrêté pour conduite en état d'ivresse et multiples agressions. Il venait juste de sortir d'une peine de prison de 3 ans. **

PV DEEKS

Je me sens mal, j'ai peur, ma partenaire est dans une situation plus que difficile et nous n'avons aucunes traces. Comment l'aider ? Ou est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

J'ai une boule dans le fond de la gorge, et un trou au milieu de la poitrine… Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça dans ma tête, je me poserai des questions plus tard sur ce que je ressens, ma priorité actuellement est de retrouver Kensi.

**Quelque part près de Los Angeles **

**PV Kensi**

Je me réveille avec une forte douleur dans la poitrine, je regarde et vois que je saigne, la plaie a été soignée de façon précaire, et je suis vêtue seulement de mes sous vêtements.

Il fait froid, je suis dans une sorte de Hangar, une vieille usine désaffectée peut être, j'ai du mal à me situer l'obscurité m'empêche de discerner correctement les lieux.

Je suis attachée aux chevilles et aux poignets, j'essaye de bouger mais chaque mouvement est une torture, ma blessure me fait très mal, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas me défaire de mes liens. Une fille blessée, même agent, contre des chaînes, soyons honnête, n'a aucune chance.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers moi, à l'écoute, je pense qu'il y au moins 3 personnes.

Je m'encourage moi-même pour me donner un peu d'assurance face à mes ravisseurs, aller Kensi soit forte, ne montres aucunes faiblesses, t'es un agent entrainée depuis des années, hors de question qu'ils voyent le moindre signes qui pourraient leur donner l'impression que tu as peur ou que tu es faible …

J'inspire un bon coup et je vois apparaître les 3 ombres devant moi. La plus menue et probablement la seule femme sur les 3 s'avance vers moi.

**Femme : Agent Blye, quelle joie de vous voire, ou revoir plutôt, je vous remercie d'être là !**

**Kensi : Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…**

**Femme : bref, l'essentielle est que vous soyez là, la dernière fois je n'ai pas pu faire ce que je voulais, mais aujourd'hui nous allons pouvoir régler tout sa !**

**Kensi : et qui êtes vous ? **_Pensée de Kensi (qu'est ce qu'elle me veut cette folle ?)_

**Femme : Doucement … chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment je vais vous laisser chercher, mais disons que je vais être sympa et vous donner un indice, **_elle se retourne et s'adresse a l'une des personne cagoulée,_** viens là !**

Je vis un homme d'une carrure impressionnante s'approcher de moi, tout cela ne me dit rien de bon… Une fois arrivée prés de moi, je pu faire une analyse brève, Homme, 35 ans environ, 1m90, brun, un regard noir et plutôt malsain, il a un air pervers qui me fait frissonner.

**Femme : Amuses toi, mais elle doit rester opérationnelle, et toi branches la caméra !**

Je vis alors la 3ème silhouette se déplacer et se mettre derrière la caméra, la lumière rouge typique de la mise en route de l'enregistrement s'alluma.

**Homme : A nous 2 ma belle, tu es très sexy avec ces petits sous vêtements, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va bien jouer tous les 2 !**

Je ne dis rien, je me contente d'attendre ce qui vas arriver, malheureusement, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai analysé mes chances de pouvoir m'évader de cet enfer, elles sont quasiment nulles. J'espère que l'équipe va vite pouvoir intervenir.

L'homme s'approche encore plus comme si c'était possible !

Kensi cette fois ci je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir y échapper ! Je le regarde dans les yeux et reste fière, hors de question de lui laisser l'impression qu'il m'impressionne.

Je reçois un premier coup en plein visage, j'entends un bruit familier, le con, il m'a cassé le nez !  
Aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche, je serre les dents, 1ère règle : Ne jamais montrer sa douleur

**Homme : sa va ? Pas trop douloureux ? Dis-moi, sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Ce que je veux ? Ce que je vais faire de toi ? **

**Kensi : …**

**Homme : Et bien, je suppose que non,… mais je vais te guider, ou au moins juste un peu ! A partir de maintenant, considères moi comme ton pire cauchemar ! Dans les prochaines heures, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, si tu crois avoir souffert auparavant, ce n'étais rien comparé à ce qui t'attend ! **

**Kensi: Vas te faire foutre!**

Alors que je m'attends à un second coup, il ne fait rien, il me regarde, souris et commence à me lécher le cou.  
J'essai de me dégager mais il me maintient trop fort et cette douleur dans la poitrine ne m'aide pas ! Le deuxième homme derrière la caméra s'approche de moi et me bloque comme il peut.

**Homme : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma jolie !**

C'est alors que commence mon cauchemar …

**Alors? qu'est ce que voue en pensez? laisser moi vos avis, je les attend avec impatience, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps mais cela fait vraiment plaisir contribut a ma motivation et mon morale quotidient! pour les coups de bâton, allez y doucement c'est douloureux... **

**On se retouve trés vite pour la suite si vous aimez! je l'espère...**

**A trés vite **

**BisouxxL**


	4. Chapitre 3

bonjour!

Voici la suite, je tenais à vous signaler que notre chère Kensi va certes être choquée par ce qu'elle vit mais il n'y aura pas de situations qui la laisseront totalement traumatisée!

Voili voilou,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et en espérant que sa va vous plaire!

N'hésitez pas à reviewer! on se retrouve en bas...

Chapitre 3

**_Dans le chapitre précédent :_**

**_Homme : sa va ? Pas trop douloureux ? Dis-moi, sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Ce que je veux ? Ce que je vais faire de toi ? _**

**_Kensi : …_**

**_Homme : Et bien, je suppose que non,… mais je vais te guider, ou au moins juste un peu ! A partir de maintenant, considères moi comme ton pire cauchemar ! Dans les prochaines heures, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, si tu crois avoir souffert auparavant, ce n'étais rien comparé à ce qui t'attend ! _**

**_Kensi : Vas te faire foutre !_**

_Alors que je m'attends à un second coup, il ne fait rien, il me regarde, souris et commence à me lécher le cou.  
J'essai de me dégager mais il me maintient trop fort et cette douleur dans la poitrine ne m'aide pas ! Le deuxième homme derrière la caméra s'approche de moi et me bloque comme il peut._

**_Homme : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma jolie !_**

_C'est alors que commence mon cauchemar …_

OPS

PV Eric

Rien, pas une piste concrète à donner à mes collègues, cela fait maintenant presque 2h que Kensi à disparue, le morceau de gant en latex trouvé par Deeks n'a rien donné, pas une trace, même pas un bout d'empreinte, comment est-ce possible ? J'ai les connaissances, du matériels de dernière technologie, mais je suis impuissant, il n'y a aucune pistes à suivre…

Je me lève pour aller me chercher quelque chose à boire lorsque Nell se lève d'un bond !

**Nell : Oh mon dieu, Eric ! Je crois que je vais vomir, vient voir …**

Un frisson me parcours le corps, jamais Nell ne réagis de cette façon, elle a les larmes aux yeux et le regard fuyant, elle détourne les yeux de son écran choqué de ce qu'elle voit, mais je peux comprendre, quelques secondes suffisent pour que j'analyse ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux.  
On est habitué à voir beaucoup de chose dans ce métier, mais là… Je prends Nell dans mes bras quelques secondes, pour un moment de réconfort autant pour elle que pour moi, puis je prends les choses en main, il faut exploiter la piste, mais d'abord….

**Eric : j'appelle tout le monde !**

**Nell : tu crois ? Je veux dire que Deeks ou même Callen et Sam risquent de très mal vivre sa !**

**Eric : Peu importe, ce n'est pas l'essentiel !**

**Nell : Je sais bien…**

J'appelle toute l'équipe mais contrairement à d'habitude je me contente des les bippers, ils arrivent dans la seconde.

**Hetty : Du nouveau agent Beale ?**

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la façon d'annoncer cela, tous me regardent, Aller Eric lance toi, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, de plus tu ne fais que perdre un temps qui pourrait être précieux !

**Eric : On vient de recevoir une vidéo de Kensi, mais ce qu'il y a dessus n'est pas facile !**

Je lance la vidéo, après tout il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

Dessus on voit Kensi avec une masse devant elle, il commence par la frappée puis lui dit qu'il va la faire souffrir, Kensi ne répond pas, il enchaîne alors un petit monologue, elle lui répond en essayant de garder contenance d'être fière mais cela ne semble pas interpeler son bourreau.

Je décide de détourner le regard**, **j'ai déjà vu la vidéo et je vais encore devoir le faire, autant la visionner un minimum, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir laisser à Kensi un peu de pudeur dans ces moments difficiles. Je regarde brièvement mes collègues et amis.

Hetty semble choquée, je peux le comprendre elle nous considère tous un peu comme ses enfants, elle regarde la vidéo, j'imagine qu'elle essaie de trouver le moindre élément qui pourrait nous conduire à elle.

Granger reste froid et impassible, il semble essayer de ne pas perdre contenance, mais je suppose que cela reste difficile pour lui aussi.

Nell essuie discrètement quelques larmes… je sais qu'elle est Kensi sont devenue proche avec le temps, ce sont les seules femmes de l'équipe, elles ont cet espèce de liens, solidarité féminine je pense… il va falloir que je discute avec Nell, après toute cette affaire.

Callen, Sam et Deeks ont tous les 3 adoptés des postures similaires, debout bien droit, le visage fixe vers l'écran, les mâchoires serrées, bras tendu le long du corps avec les poings fermés. Je comprends tout de suite cette posture agressive, si cet homme était en face d'eux, je ne donnerai pas cher de sa peau. A la différence de Sam et Callen qui ont un regard noir, Deeks à un regard de haine pur face à ce qu'il regarde mais en même temps ses yeux sont brillant, il est au bord des larmes, je sais ce que Kensi représente pour lui, il n'y a que lui pour ne pas se l'avouer.

Au bout de 2min 42 exactement la vidéo s'achève, c'est dans un silence lourd que j'interviens.

**Eric : J'ai déjà lancé le programme pour tracer le lien de la vidéo, les recherches sont en cours, je fais également une analyse complète et approfondie de la vidéo, voir s'il n'ya pas le moindre son extérieur qui pourrait nous aider…**

**Hetty : Bien, Mr Beale, tenez nous informé de la moindre évolution dans la seconde, **elle se tourne vers Granger,** vous, informez le directeur que je mettrai tous les moyens à la disposition de cette équipe et qu'à partir de cet instant je ne prends plus aucune affaire jusqu'à ce que l'on est retrouvé l'agent Blye** puis elle se tourne vers Callen, Sam et Deeks ** Messieurs, je sais que ce que vous venez de voir est très pénible mais nous nous devons de garder la tête froide pour continuer nos recherches, retournez sur les lieux, avec le jour qui se lève , vous trouverez peut être un indice qui vous a échappé ! Moi, je me charge du reste. **

**Tous les 3 : Très bien.**

PV Deeks :

Nous sommes tous les 3 en direction de chez Kensi, comme à son habitude Sam conduit et je suis encore à l'arrière. Pas un son ne filtre dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je suppose que Callen et Sam font également le point sur ce qui vient de se passer.

Flash Back

Nous sommes à nos bureaux en train de chercher la moindre piste qui pourrait nous conduire à Kensi, mais il n'y a rien strictement rien pas même une nano trace d'indices, cela me met dans une rage folle.

**Deeks : Ce n'est pas possible, il y a bien quelque chose qui peut nous aider ?! Ca va me rendre dingue de rester ici, alors qu'elle est quelque part en train de vivre un vrai calvaire…**

**Sam : Calme toi Deeks, perdre ton sang froid ne changera rien, au contraire! Tu crois quoi ? Que ca nous fait rien ? Je connais Kensi depuis prés de 6 ans maintenant, elle est ma collègue et un membre a part entière de ma famille, mais je suis en service et je mets de coté mes sentiments pour faire mon boulot et sortir Kensi de cette situation !**

**Deeks : Je comprends mais tout le monde ne peut pas faire comme toi, je ne suis pas Navy Seal avec un glaçon au milieu de la poitrine qui peut oublier ses émotions sur commande !**

**Callen : les gars c'est bon, on se calme ! Vous allez pas vous prendre la tête ce n'est pas le moment !**

**Deeks : c'est bon je vais prendre l'air !**

A ce moment nos 3 téléphones sonnent pour nous demander de monter, pourquoi Eric n'a pas sifflé comme d'habitude, cela ne signifie qu'une chose, il a des nouvelles de Kensi et ce n'est pas réjouissant. Un regard autour de moi m'indique que Sam et Callen ont compris la même chose, nous montons les quelques marches et retrouvons Hetty qui se dirige également vers la salle info.

Eric nous informe alors qu'ils ont reçu une vidéo et que cela n'est pas facile à voir puis il l'a met en route.

Je me fige, impossible de regarder ailleurs, on y voit ma Kensi attacher comme un animal, en sous vêtements et blessée. Un pansement à été fait mais il y a du sang qui coule encore, j'imagine très bien la douleur. Un homme s'approche et la frappe, elle doit avoir le nez cassé au vue du sang qui se met à couler, elle essai de se débattre mais ne peut rien faire. Si je pouvais je détournerai le regard, mais je dois savoir ce qui se passe.

L'homme s'approche à nouveau prés de Kensi et cette fois ci lui lèche le cou, je crois que la suite ne va pas me plaire du tout…Une envie de meurtre me prend…

Un deuxième homme approche et essai de maintenir Kensi car malgré la douleur que je peux lire dans ses yeux elle veut se battre, si seulement j'étais prés d'elle, je lui ferai la peau à cette ordure, il crèverait à petit feu pour seulement avoir osé toucher ma belle !

La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux me chamboule, l'homme qui était positionné derrière Kensi vient de la détacher pour la déplacer juste derrière contre le mur. Il l'attache à nouveau avec des chaînes qui sont accrochées au mur. Le 1er Homme sort alors un couteau et commence à tracer une ligne sanglante de sa cheville jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Kensi ne lève même pas un sourcil ! Quelle force… Le second homme lèche alors quelques gouttes de sang au niveau de sa cheville et les lui recrache au visage ! ILS SONT TOTALEMENT BARGE !

L'homme continu à tracer des marques sur le corps de Kensi puis arrivé au niveau de son ventre il y écrit RIP, je reste statufié, est cela que je vais voir ? L'exécution de ma partenaire, non impossible Eric nous aurais prévenu !

La scène se fige, je vois Kensi qui a pris quelques coups et qui a des difficultés à tenir debout, quelqu'un se met à parler :

**Femme : Je veux 10 millions de dollars prêt à être déposé dans 3h, je vous tiendrai au courant dans une nouvelle vidéo ! Ne vous inquiétez pas on s'occupe très bien de l'agent Blye… oh et soyez prés à relâcher quelques personnes, si vous soulez la garder dans vos effectifs !**

**FIN DE LA VIDEO**

Fin du flashback

Dans la voiture

**Deeks : Désolé pour tout à l'heure Sam, mais je craints qu'on arrive trop tard et je me sens tellement inutile !**

**Sam : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux comprendre, moi aussi je me suis un peu emporter tout à l'heure, on est arrivé.**

Effectivement, nous arrivons devant la maison de Kensi, après 30 minutes de recherche infructueuse nous rentrons à l'OPS, Hetty s'est arrangé pour réunir la somme qui à été demandé, une longue attente commence pour connaître quand, ou et comment est ce qu'on doit déposer l'argent.

L'attente me paraît interminable, je suis dans la salle info avec les geeks afin d'être le premier avertit de la moindre nouvelle information, de toute façon nous n'avons que ça ! Je me sens réellement inutile.

Je suis dans mes pensées lorsqu'Eric se lève d'un bond.

**Eric : On a une piste, sur la reconnaissance vidéo que j'ai lancé, on a pu repérer en arrière fond des bruits d'avions, je suis en train de faire une analyse ou l'on peut trouver un hangar ou une usine désaffectés aux abords d'un petit aéroport.**

**Deeks : pourquoi un petit aéroport ?**

**Eric : car c'est le bruit caractéristique d'un Blackburn B25 roc, et ce genre d'avion n'est plus habilité à décollé dans les grands aéroports. J'ai une adresse potentielle, ce serait l'aéroport de Mariott ! Je préviens tous le monde !**

Une fois tout le monde à l'OPS Eric expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé et Hetty nous envoya sur les lieux, la seule chose qui nous gêne c'est que dans ce coin de la ville il y a une vingtaine de vieux bâtiments qui correspondent à ce que l'on recherche.

Sans attendre nous prenons la route, il faut environ 1h pour accéder dans ce coin de la ville, la route paraît interminable

**Callen : Eric, du nouveau ?**

**Eric : je fais une recherche avec les détections de chaleur mais sa nous laisse encore 12 possibilités !**

** Callen : Deeks et Granger vous ferez les entrepôts du nord et avec Sam on s'occupe de ceux qui se situent au Sud !**

**Deeks : ok, on devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. … **

J'appuis sur l'accélérateur, je n'en peux plus de cette attente.

Kensi tiens le coup, on arrive !

Qui va retrouver notre cher Kensi? dans quel état? sera t'elle encore là?

BisouxxL et à trés vite


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_Dans le chapitre précédent…_

**Callen : Eric, du nouveau ?**

**Eric : je fais une recherche avec les détections de chaleur mais sa nous laisse encore 12 possibilités !**

** Callen : Deeks et Granger vous ferez les entrepôts du nord et avec Sam on s'occupe de ceux qui se situent au Sud !**

**Deeks : ok, on devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. … **

J'appuis sur l'accélérateur, je n'en peux plus de cette attente.

Kensi tient le coup, on arrive !

PV Kensi

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai mal partout, mon corps me brûle, j'ai mal à la tête… je réfléchis un instant pour me remémorer les derniers événements.

Flashback

Le deuxième homme me plaque contre le mur et m'attache à celui-ci, commence alors ce petit jeu sadique. Je sens la lame froide rentrer doucement dans ma chair et suivre une ligne que seul mon bourreau connaît.

L'autre commence alors à lécher mon sang, tout cela me donne la nausée, mais je reste fière et ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je ne leurs laisserai pas le plaisir de croire que cela provoque la moindre douleur ni le moindre sentiment en moi.

On me crache mon propre sang à la figure, quelle ordure ! Quel porc… si seulement je pouvais me défaire de mes liens, ils se souviendraient de moi…

On me scarifie presque tout le corps mais je ne réagis pas, je sens mon sang couler le long de mon corps, cette sensation me donne des sensations de vertiges. Je ne me reconnais pas…

J'essai de me reconnectée a ce qui m'entoure quand je sens plusieurs coups au visage, les côtes, l'estomac tout mon corps est mis à rude épreuve, je peine à tenir debout quand tout s'arrête.

J'entends alors la femme de tout à l'heure réclamer une rançon, j'ouvre a nouveau les yeux pour analyser la scène mes geôliers attendent que la femme finisse son message, la caméra est alors coupée.

Elle s'approche vers moi, soulève mon visage, m'essuie brièvement le visage et pour la première fois depuis mon enlèvement, je peux voire son visage… Je me fige en la reconnaissant mais essai de ne rien montrer.

**Femme **: **Alors ma jolie Kensi ! Je ne t'ai pas manquée ? Je suppose que non, tu n'as pas même pensé à moi je suis sûr ! Moi c'est tout le contraire je n'avais que cela à faire, réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais me venger de toi… les journées sont longues parfois en prison, mais la seule pensée de te retrouvée et de te faire payer les 5 années de calvaire que j'ai vécu par ta faute m'a largement fait tenir. Maintenant que je te tiens je vais me faire une joie de te faire vivre tous ce que j'ai imaginés pour toi ! **Elle se tourne vers les 2 hommes **prenez le chloroforme et veillez a ce qu'elle soit hors d'état de nuire pour les 2 prochaines heures. Fait de beaux rêves ma belle…** Elle m'embrasse sur la bouche, je lui donne alors un coup de tête (faible) pour l'éloigner,** ma petite sauvage !**

**Kensi : Ne me touche pas…**

Je suis alors bloquée par ces 2 acolytes, elle s'approche, me tire par les cheveux et me tape la tête contre le mur contre lequel je suis attachée … puis le trou noir.

Fin du flashback

Je me masse la tête et sent une bosse, je constate que je ne suis plus attachée, je ne suis plus au même endroit qu'à mon arrivée. Je me frictionne le corps pour essayer de me réchauffer, je suis glacée, mes orteils commencent à s'engourdir.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir et vite, mon corps est mis à mal, si seulement j'avais pris le temps de manger hier soir j'aurais déjà un peu plus d'énergie !

Le jour est levé à ce que je peux deviner par les quelques rayons qui filtrent par les fenêtres bouchées. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cette sordide histoire à commencée, mais il faut que cela cesse. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, je décide de faire semblant d'être encore endormie…

**Homme : elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, j'ai très envie de m'amusée avec elle pas toi ?**

**Homme 2 : Si, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Amanda apprécierait ! Elle l'a considère comme son jouet, et elle nous paye pour faire que ce qu'elle nous demande de faire !**

**Homme : Yann, je t'en pris si on fait sa discrètement elle ne se rendra compte de rien et puis son but et de se venger non ? Et bien on va l'aider ! Surveilles la porte, je vais aller me distraire un peu avec la belle brune…**

**Yann : Okay, mais si Amanda vient à le découvrir, moi je ne serai au courant de rien !**

L'homme rentre dans ma prison improvisée, je suis couchée au sol et ne bouge pas, j'attends le bon moment pour attaquer, alors qu'il m'attrape par les cheveux pour me soulever, je décide que c'est le bon moment et je lui envoie mon poing en plein visage, je profite de sa surprise pour lui attraper la tête et lui briser la nuque. Je suis épuisé mais la rage de vouloir sortir me permet de trouver de nouvelles ressources. L'autre homme Yann, il me semble, rentre alors dans la pièce pour venir au secours de son ami mais c'est déjà trop tard, je lui saute dessus mais ne parvient pas à prendre le dessus, commence alors un corps un corps difficile…

PV Deeks

C'est le 4éme bâtiment que l'on fouille avec Granger mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Kensi, on commence à faire le tour du 5éme bâtiment, Il n'y a aucun bruits, on rentre et la je reconnais les chaînes accrochés au mur, Kensi était là… Granger à fait la même constatation que moi…

**Deeks : Callen**, **On a trouvé !**

**Callen : On arrive…**

Je fais le tour des lieux mais il n'y a plus personnes… on les a manqué de peu !

**Deeks : il n' y a plus personne, ils ont filés, putain de merde ce n'est pas possible…**

**Callen : ok, on vous rejoint quand même ils ont peut être laissé des traces**

**Deeks : d'accord, Eric, t'as des nouvelles ?**

**Eric : Justement, on vient de recevoir des coordonnées géographiques, c'est le lieu de livraison de l'argent, il doit être livré dans une mallette en métal pour 11H. **

**Deeks : cela nous laisse moins de 2h00, quel est le lieu de rendez vous ?**

**Eric : En plein centre le Los Angeles !**

** Deeks : et comment ils comptent s'en sortir ?**

**Callen : Deeks a raison ce n'est pas logique cette histoire !**

**Sam : De plus, la femme sur la vidéo à parler de relâcher des personnes ! Pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler ?**

**Nell : J'ai déjà vu ça, ils prévoient sûrement de faire sa en plusieurs étapes, c'est pour nous déstabiliser…**

**Deeks : Et ben c'est réussi pour moi, je suis complètement paumé …**

**Hetty : Agents Hanna et Callen, faites le tour des lieux voire si vous ne pouvez pas trouvez une piste et vous Agents Deeks, directeur Adjoint Granger rentrez, nous allons livrés l'argent comme ils le souhaitent**

**Tous : très bien**

Nous rentrons avec Granger, je m'efforce de ne pas imaginer Kensi et dans l'état qu'elle se trouve.

** 10h55 Centre ville de Los Angeles**

Un des agents vient de déposer l'argent selon les instructions, nous sommes 5 agents répartis sur la zone, comme souvent je me fais passer pour un SDF, tout le monde attend, les minutes défilent mais rien ne se passent. Il est maintenant 11h30, je sais qu'on ne va pas récupérer Kensi maintenant, ce n'est que la première partie de leur plan qui se déroule, j'espère seulement pouvoir attraper un suspect ou pouvoir les suivre à distance.

Le temps paraît interminable, quelqu'un me lance quelques pièces, cela me fait déjà 5$, je vais pouvoir me payer un bon café !

Un bruit suspect me sort de mes pensées, il s'agit d'un petit hélicoptère motorisé, il s'approche de la mallette et à l'aide d'un aimant l'emporte ! C'est très malin, avec le nombre de building et de personnes on va avoir du mal à le suivre…

**Deeks : Aller les gars on y va, suivez le à la trace, le pilote de l'appareil ne doit pas être loin… Eric, est ce que tu peux le pister ?**

**Eric : c'est ce que je fais, mais apparemment tu ne vas trouver personne dans les alentours, il passe par un système WIFI via les satellites pour le piloter, il peut être n'importe où ! **

**Deeks : Et bien trouve le, remontes la piste satellite !**

**Eric : c'est ce que je suis en train de faire mais pour le moment je me trouve en cote d'Ivoire et la piste s'arrête là bas ! Essayez de ne pas perdre l'hélico de vue, il va bien devoir se poser à un moment ou un autre !**

**Deeks : Bonne déduction Sherlock ! Mais la sa devient difficile, je te rappelle qu'on est au sol et lui se balade pépère dans les airs sans le moindre obstacle !**

**Eric : Callen et Sam arrivent, ils vont peut être pouvoir le suivre je leur indique la position de l'engin !**

**Callen : OK, on l'a en visuel, Deeks vous êtes où ? **

**Deeks : Dans les bouchons prés de la 39****ème****, à cette heure ci c'est l'enfer sur les routes, ils y avaient bien réfléchis ! Et vous ?**

**Callen : on est en périphérie, pour le moment le trafic est assez fluide mais ce petit oiseau est plutôt rapide ! Eric, vous n'avez pas installé de balise GPS sur la mallette ?**

**Eric : si, mais les ondes sont brouillés je parviens à le situé sur un périmètre de 800 mètres mais je ne peux pas faire mieux ! C'est gars sont de vrais pro ! Pas que je n'en sois pas un mais…**

**Nell : mais la concurrence est forte, t'as du souci à te faire ! J'ai des nouvelles du labo concernant ce que vous avez trouvé dans l'entrepôt. Les traces de sang comme on se doutait appartiennent à Kensi mais il y a des cheveux d'un beau roux qui appartiennent à une certaines Amanda Huston !**

**Callen : je me souviens c'était sur une affaire que Kensi avait mené en infiltration, Amanda voulait monter une arnaque avec des œuvres d'art, elles appartenaient au capitaine de corvette Marschal. Elle l'a fait passer pour un violeur avec la complicité de sa partenaire qui était également la femme du capitaine Marschal, elle s'appelle Nathalie je crois. Une fois Marschal derrière les barreaux, elles voulaient vendre les œuvres au marché noir, et ensuite se faire oublier sur les iles.**

**Deeks : Mais j'imagine que Kensi a réussi à déjouer leur petit jeu, elles ont fini en taule et maintenant, elles veulent se venger… **

**Eric : Exact, Amanda est sortie de prison il y a seulement quelques semaines mais sa partenaire et petite amie Nathalie est toujours sous les verrous !**

**Hetty : Mr Beale, amenez-la ! nous allons l'interroger ! Mr Deeks, Directeur Adjoint Granger, allez vous occuper de l'interrogatoire, de toute façon vous ne réussirais pas a atteindre la périphérie de la ville avec tous ses bouchons ! Agent Callen et Hanna, continuez à suivre ce satané bout de ferraille ! Mr Beale, combien de temps peut voler cette chose ?**

**Eric : hé bien tout dépend mais je pense au moins 2h s'il n'a pas été modifié !**

**Sam : bon et bien c'est parti pour la balade, on l'a toujours en visuel, on vous tient au courant de l'évolution !**

**Hetty : très bien messieurs, a tout à l'heure**

A la planque

PV Deeks (toujours)

Je rentre dans la planque avec Granger, des agents ont transféré Nathalie Crap anciennement Marschal.

**Granger : attendez avant d'entrer, jusqu'à présent je vous ai laissé mener les opérations, mais je m'occupe de l'interrogatoire c'est compris ?**

**Deeks : pourquoi, je peux parfaitement m'en chargé !**

**Granger : je sais, mais je crains que vos émotions ne viennent altérer votre interrogatoire, et alors notre seule piste pour le moment partira aux oubliettes. Si elle décide de se taire nous n'auront plus rien, il faut qu'on la mette en confiance !**

**Deeks : comme vous voulez, après tout vous êtes le directeur adjoint, vous avez tous les pouvoirs…**

**Granger : Allons-y !**

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Granger : Bonjour, je suis le directeur adjoint Granger et voici l'agent Deeks, nous souhaiterions vous posez quelques questions.**

**Nathalie : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**

**Granger : nous souhaiterions parler un peu, vous souvenez vous d'Amanda Huston ?**

**Nathalie : c'est une blague ? Vous me prenez pour une demeurée bien sûre que je connais Amanda, c'est à cause d'elle si je suis ici, j'aurais du mal à l'oublier ! J'ai tout perdue par sa faute, dire que je croyais qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle salope !**

**Granger : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**

**Nathalie : on était sur le point de faire inculpé mon mari pour viol tout se déroulait pour le mieux quand Amanda a décidé d'ajouter un membre à l'équipe, une grande brune Sonia, mais en faite c'était un agent sous couverture ! Amanda est tombée tout de suite amoureuse de cette nana, et pendant les jours qui ont suivi l'arrivée de la nouvelle, elle s'est détachée de moi pour se rapprocher de Sonia, mais quand la poulette a eu suffisamment de preuves contre nous, elle nous a fait enfermer ! Si je recroise un jour Amanda ou cette fille, je saurais leur rappeler ce qu'elles m'ont fait vivre ! **

Je regarde attentivement cette fille, elle semble clairement déballer son sac avec une telle franchise, que je comprends qu'elle ne sait absolument rien des plans de son ex-petite amie… Je note dans un coin de ma tête de parler à Kensi de tout ça une fois l'affaire terminer, Kensi en lesbienne…. Je m'auto dispute, ce n'est pas le moment, elle est danger mon vieux avec une espèce d'hystérique et ces gros molosses !

**Granger : Savez vous ou se trouve Amanda ?**

**Nathalie : bien sûre que non et vaudrait mieux pour elle que je ne le sache jamais si elle veut encore respirer.**

**Granger : Très bien, merci**

Nous sortons…

**Deeks : Quoi, c est tout ? Et maintenant on fait quoi ?**

**Granger : on l'a garde ici, elle va peut être pouvoir nous être utile !**

**Deeks : …**

Granger appelle Hetty pour la tenir informer de l'interrogatoire avec Nathalie, pendant ce temps je vais me chercher à manger, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier ! J'espère que Kensi a pu être un peu nourri ou au moins hydrater…

Quelques pars prés de Los Angeles

PV Kensi

Je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir… je n'ai pas réussit à avoir le dessus sur le deuxième homme, dans notre lutte Amanda est arrivée et m'a tiré dessus au niveau de la cuisse, je me suis alors retrouvée au sol, l'homme s'est alors acharné sur moi et j'ai reçu plusieurs coups de pieds dans les côtes… j'ai la respiration sifflante, signe qu'un de mes poumons à du être perforé par une de mes côtes cela fait un mal de chien…

Je suis actuellement dans un coin de la pièce en chien de fusil. Je suis attachée par les chevilles et complètement trempée, en effet après notre lutte, j'ai perdue connaissance, Amanda a donc décidée de me réveiller avec un seau d'eau glacée… Depuis je m'efforce de rester éveillé pour ne pas tomber dans l'hypothermie. Je vois le corps de l'homme que j'ai tué, il me nargue… je ne peux pas accéder a son corps et pourtant a cet instant c'es la seule chose que je souhaite, l'atteindre et m'emparer de ses vêtements…

Je les entends arriver encore…

**Amanda : Alors ma belle, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as froid ? Souris-moi que je prenne une belle photo de toi à envoyer à tes amis… le seau d'eau aura au moins eu l'effet de te nettoyer un peu de tout ce sang… Yann, transfert la photo sur l'ordinateur que l'on passe à la deuxième étape !**

Elle ressort, je ne dit rien et même si je le voulais je n'en ai plus la force, j'ai mal partout, mon corps s'engourdit, je vois mon corps bleuir, je ne sais plus très bien si ce sont les marques des coups que j'ai reçu ou si c'est le froid…

Je dois être dans un piteux état, je pense à mes collègues qui vont recevoir la photo, ils vont être choqués, je ne veux pas qu'ils voyent cela… une Kensi faible et à bout de force… mais je ne peux rien faire…C'est sur cette pensé que je m'autorise un moment de lâcheté, quelques larmes coulent, je les essuies et je ne souhaite alors qu'une chose que la fin arrive et que l'on ne me retrouve pas dans cet état là !

OPS

PV DEEKS

Nous sommes de retour à l'OPS, Nathalie est sous bonne garde, Callen et Sam sont toujours en train de pister l'hélico, je perds patience, ils nous baladent totalement, un message se fait entendre.

**Eric : c'est Amanda, elle veut qu'on libère Nathalie en échange de Kensi. Il ya une photo.**

Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre, sur la photo on peut y voir ma douce assis dans un coin, elle fixe un point mais ne regarde pas dans notre direction, elle semble à bout, fatiguée, son corps est couvert de marque, elle est trempée, son visage est à peine reconnaissable elle a une bosse et encore beaucoup de sang… je suis terrifié par ce que je vois… il en est de même pour mes collègues, nous devons la retrouver c'est vitale !

**Eric : Un appelle de Callen, on t'écoute !**

**Callen : l'hélico se dirige à nouveau vers le centre ville, il nous ballade complètement, Hetty, il faut mettre deux équipes en place une qui le suit dans la ville et l'autre à la périphérie, on ne va pas continuer ce petit jeu, je pense que l'on peut être utile ailleurs !**

** Hetty : je suis d'accord, en attendant que les équipes arrivent, continuez à le suivre, puis rentrez, nous avons du nouveau, Mr Beale transférer le message aux agents Callen et Hanna je vous prie.**

**Eric : c'est fait, vous ne devriez pas tarder à le recevoir !**

**Sam : c'est fait ! Hetty il faut qu'on trouve une solution, Kensi ne vas pas tenir très longtemps avant de tomber en hypothermie, j'ai déjà vu cela et…dans peu de temps ce sera trop tard…**

J'assimile ce que vient de dire Sam, ma respiration se fait difficile, je regarde à nouveau l'écran où se trouve la photo de Kensi et je ressens comme un gouffre se creuser dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas possible, pas ma Kensi, on ne peut pas la perdre, JE ne peux pas la perdre… Une vérité que je refuse depuis déjà longtemps s'impose à moi, Je l'aime !

**_Alors ?! Mais quand vont ils retrouver Kensi? Sera t'il trop tard? Et Deeks avoueras t'il ses setments? _**

**_Si cela vous a plus laisser moi votre avis … car je sais que vous êtes nombreu(ses) à lire, mais très peu à me dire ce que vous en pensez, alors je posterai la suite lorsque j'aurai quelques reviews histoires de me motiver à continuer…_**

**_Soyez gentil(les) …. PLEASE_**

**_A bientôt, BisouxxL_**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

**Eric : Un appelle de Callen, on t'écoute !**

**Callen : l'hélico se dirige à nouveau vers le centre ville, il nous ballade complètement, Hetty, il faut mettre deux équipes en place une qui le suit dans la ville et l'autre à la périphérie, on ne va pas continuer ce petit jeu, je pense que l'on peut être utile ailleurs !**

** Hetty : je suis d'accord, en attendant que les équipes arrivent, continuez à le suivre, puis rentrez, nous avons du nouveau, Mr Beale transférer le message aux agents Callen et Hanna je vous prie.**

**Eric : c'est fait, vous ne devriez pas tarder à le recevoir !**

**Sam : c'est fait ! Hetty il faut qu'on trouve une solution, Kensi ne vas pas tenir très longtemps avant de tomber en hypothermie, j'ai déjà vu cela et…dans peu de temps ce sera trop tard…**

J'assimile ce que vient de dire Sam, ma respiration se fait difficile, je regarde à nouveau l'écran où se trouve la photo de Kensi et je ressens comme un gouffre se creuser dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas possible, pas ma Kensi, on ne peut pas la perdre, JE ne peux pas la perdre… Une vérité que je refuse depuis déjà longtemps s'impose à moi, Je l'aime !

PV Callen

Nous venons d'arriver à l'OPS, Personne ne parle, tout le monde attend de savoir comment agir lorsque nous aurons le lieu de rendez vous… en attendant, le temps semble interminable, je repense a cette photo, un sentiment de stress me prend, pourvu que cette histoire se termine bien… je m'en voudrais tellement si nous arrivions trop tard pour la secourir ! Je suis sorti de mes pensées quand tout à coup nous recevons un message indiquant le lieu et l'heure de l'échange…

C'est en périphérie de la ville, nous devons y déposer Nathalie pour 14h, soit dans une heure. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur la façon de procéder et nous partons sur le lieu de rendez vous.

Dans la voiture

**Callen : Nathalie, si vous suivez le plan établis vous serez libre après toute cette histoire, dans le cas contraire ce sera un retour express derrière les barreaux !**

**Nathalie : Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien compris ce que vous attendez de moi…**

**Callen : Très bien, on arrive, vous faites l'échange avec notre agent et après on vous sort de là !**

**Nathalie : Je sais…**

On se gare, Deeks et Granger sont en planque pour assurer nos arrières, je sors de la voiture et , avec Sam nous accompagnons Nathalie, j'analyse les lieux, nous sommes dans une zone industriel, que des bâtiments à perte de vue, je n'aime pas ça, il peut y avoir des hommes n'importe où !

**Callen : Eric, fait une reconnaissance des lieux, histoire de savoir ou est ce qu'on met les pieds !**

**Eric : Pas de problème, en plus de vous 5 **(Deeks, Granger, Callen, Sam et Nathalie)** je vois 2 sources de chaleur dans le véhicule devant vous, 1 sur le toit à ta droite une autre sur le toit à gauche et il me semble en voir 5 dans un Bâtiment à 200 mètres devant vous.**

**Callen : comment ça tu crois ?**

**Eric : Et bien i sources de chaleur qui sont nettes mais la dernière est plus faible, ce n'est peut être qu'un animal, … !**

**Callen : ou Kensi !**

**Eric : je peux pas vous en dire plus, il n'y a pas de caméras dans le coin, désolé les gars !**

**Sam : T inquiètes c'est bon, merci Eric….**

Nous voyons alors Amanda sortir du véhicule accompagné d'un colosse, on entend également un bruit de moteur … j'y crois pas c'est ce foutu hélico qui arrive, il se pose prés de la voiture, ce qui permet à Amanda de prendre la mallette.

**Amanda : très bien, maintenant que l'on a récupéré l'argent, il ne me reste plus qu'a récupéré Nathalie, allez viens ma chérie…**

**Callen : Non attendez, où est l'agent Blye ?**

**Amanda : Pas très loin, je vous le dirais lorsqu'on sera sûr de quitter les lieux sans problèmes, maintenant, relâchez Nathalie !**

J'enlève les menottes de Nathalie, j'en profite pour jeter un œil pour voir si Deeks et Granger sont en position ! Deeks a du comprendre puisqu'il me confirme à l'oreillette qu'il suit toute la scène.

**Callen : Ok, allez y doucement… Arrêtez-vous au milieu. **Nathalie s'exécute, elle s'est qu'on la tient en joue…, elle se situe maintenant à mi-chemin entre nous et son ex petite amie, **Amanda, qu'est ce qui nous dit que l'on va récupérer notre agent ? Dites moi où elle est et on vous laissera partir!**

**Amanda : Hors de question, je connais votre mentalité à vous les flics, vous allez me la faire à l'envers et c'est hors de question! **

**Sam : si vous ne nous dites pas où elle est, Nathalie ne vient pas avec vous…**

**Nathalie : Amanda, dit leur, je ne veux pas retourner en taule !**

**Amanda : ok, disons qu'elle n' est pas loin et sous surveillance, dans une usine à proximité, maintenant laissez nous partir ou je dis à mes hommes de la descendre…**

Via l'oreillette

**Deeks : elle est dans l'usine un peu plus loin, on y va avec Granger, sa va le faire Callen ?**

Pour toute réponse j'hoche discrètement la tête…

**Deeks : Bien reçu, on y va !**

Je me concentre à nouveau sur la scène qui se déroule devant moi, i hommes sur les toits, plus Amanda et son acolyte et peut être Nathalie, je ne peux pas avoir confiance, il n'y a que moi et Sam. Je dois aussi être sur que Kensi est hors de danger avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit… Il n'y a pas le choix je dois les laisser partir…

**Callen : très bien allez y, mais au moindre doute, j'ai une équipe prête à intervenir, faites attention…**

Nathalie rejoins alors Amanda, ils montent tous les 3 dans la voiture et partent, c'est alors que les deux hommes postés en hauteur nous prennent en chasse c'était prévu, Sam s'abrite derrière la voiture et moi au niveau de l'entré d'un entrepôt.

Un échange de tirs commencent, j'arrive à repérer un des tireurs qui semble vouloir prendre la fuite, je m'engage à sa poursuite, je monte un escalier pour accéder au toit, lorsque j'y arrive, l'homme essai de me tirer dessus mais vise mal, une chance ! Moi je ne vais pas faire cette erreur, je tire et le touche en plein dans la poitrine, il s'effondre au sol, je m'approche le désarme avec mon pied, et prend son poult, il est mort.

Je regarde où en est Sam, je le vois prés d'un corps, celui-ci est tombé du toit après que Sam l'ai touché… c'est déjà sa !

**Callen : Sam ? Tout va bien ?**

**Sam : oui et toi ?**

**Callen : pareil, Deeks vous en êtes ou ?**

**Deeks : on est à l'entrée, mais il y a un petit comité d'accueil qui nous attend visiblement !** **Il faut qu'on la joue discret sinon ils risquent de s'en prendre à Kensi !**

**Callen : Je suis d'accord, on vous rejoint !**

Moins de 2 minutes après nous rejoignons Deeks et Granger, ils nous font un débriefe de la situation… 

**Granger : i hommes postés à l'entrée, un autre un peu plus loin et le dernier devant une porte, je suppose que c'est là que se trouve l'agent Blye…**

**Callen : Ok, moi et Sam on prend les 2 à l'entrée et vous vous en profitez pour rentré et sortir Kensi de là !**

**Deeks : Ok c'est parti… et s'il vous plaît peut être que pour une fois on pourrait éviter de crier NCIS, à chaque fois c'est pire…**

**Sam : Deeks ! Ce n'est pas le moment…**

**Deeks : Je sais mais ce n'était pas de l'humour…**

**Callen : On y va à trois, un…, deux…, TROIS !**

Sam et moi entamons alors un échange de coups de feu qui permet à Deeks et Granger d'investir les lieux….

PV DEEKS

**Deeks : Allez Cowboy, on y va !**

Nous arrivons à nous faufiler dans le bâtiment, Granger s'occupe de l'homme qui est au centre du bâtiment, et moi je vais m'occuper de celui qui surveille la porte derrière laquelle se trouve ma douce…

Je me faufile derrière lui, il est sur ses gardes il entend ce qui se passe dehors le garçon ! J'arrive par derrière et vais pour lui tirer une balle, mais il me repère et tir, j'esquive tout juste… je tire plusieurs balles et parvient à le toucher une fois puis une seconde fois, il s'écroule au sol, je le désarme et vais pour ouvrir la porte afin de libérer Kensi lorsque je l'entends…

PV KENSI

J'entends des coups de feu, je reprends espoir juste derrière la porte il y a quelqu'un pour me sortir de cet enfer… Je n'en peux plus, mais il faut que je les prévienne, il faut que je trouve la force de crier au moins une dernière fois, j'attends le meilleur moment sachant que je n'aurai pas la force de réitérer cet effort...

Les tirs cessent, j'entends des bruits de pas qui sont très proche de la porte, c'est le moment, j'inspire malgré l'atroce douleur qui s'empare de mes poumons et je crie !

**Kensi : STOP, **(je reprends mon souffle et continue plus faiblement)**…. Porte… piégée !**

**Deeks : Kensi, c'est Deeks ! Ne t'inquiètes pas on va te sortir de là, on va trouver un moyen !**

Cette voix… Il m'a manqué, je sais que c'est pour lui si je n'ai pas lâché, le fait de l'attendre me réchauffe l'âme… Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne suis pas encore sortit de là je ne sais combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir…

**Deeks : Kensi, tu m'entends ? Comment sa se présente à l'intérieur ?**

**Kensi : …. oui, arme, …pointée… sur moi…. Poignée…**

Ma voix est faible, je ne sais même pas s'il a entendu, je fais au mieux mais mon corps me lâche, le froid, la douleur, tout ce sang perdu, je ne vais plus réussir a tenir longtemps… pourtant, si je lâche prise, s'en est fini pour moi !Ma tête basculera et l'arme chargée qui se trouve devant moi me tuera !

PV DEEKS

Les coups de feu cessent et Callen, Sam et Granger me rejoignent…

**Sam : où est Kensi ?**

**Deeks : derrière la porte mais celle-ci est piégée, si on rentre Kensi se prend une balle, il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen d'entrer… j'essai de parler avec elle mais elle est à bout de force je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir… Eric ? Est ce que tu vois un moyen de renter ? **

**Eric : Sur mes écran, il n'y a rien mais il faut regarder si il ya une trappe ou quelque chose, pour installer un système comme celui là, la personne l'a fait de l'intérieur et à du sortir après…**

**Deeks : ok, c'est bon j'ai trouvé, il y a une trappe d'aération… ce n'est pas large, mais je devrais quand même réussir à passer !**

**Hetty : Mr Deeks, allez y, et vous Directeur adjoint rester pour assurer la sécurité sur les lieux et vous messieurs Hanna et Callen retrouver nos fugitifs !**

**Eric : je vous envois leurs signalement avec la balise GPS que l'on a mise sur Nathalie !**

**Callen : Ok on y va !**

Je suis déjà dans le tunnel, j'ai du mal à avancer, mais peu importe je dois y arriver… Après un périple difficile je vois de la lumière, j'y arrive… je pousse la grille et sort… Kensi est là, elle est fatigué, j'avance rapidement et désactive l'arme… Enfin, c'est fini Kensi est avec moi…

Une fois détaché je m'approche doucement d'elle, je la détache, ses yeux exprime de la douleur, de la fatigue mélangé à de la peur, je lui parle doucement…

**Deeks : C'est bon, c'est fini, on va t'emmener…**

Elle me regarde mais ne dit rien… j'enlève ma veste et lui met autour du corps, je la réchauffe un peu mais elle est toute bleue… Granger est déjà entrain d'appeler une ambulance… Il me donne sa veste à son tour je lui mets sur ses jambes… A cet instant elle me paraît tellement fragile, je n'ai pas l'habitude, je m'efforce de la maintenir éveillée en attendant les secours…Je réalise un premier diagnostic, elle a de multiples coupures, une balle dans la cuisse et une dans la poitrine qui a été retirée, il doit y avoir des côtes cassées, le nez fracturé et je suppose d'autres fractures que je ne peux percevoir a l'œil nu. Je prends Kensi dans mes bras le plus délicatement possible en espérant la réchauffer et également la réconforter en lui montrant qu'elle n'est pas seule !

**Kensi : … Deeks…**

**Deeks : je suis là, hey… regardes moi, tu dois rester éveillée, tu dois rester avec moi…**

**Kensi : Peut plus…fatiguée…mal**

**Deeks : Si Kensi, tu dois rester avec moi, tu m'entends, aller ouvres les yeux ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser,….. Me laisser ! Je ….. Je t'aime Kensi**

**Kensi : …**

**Deeks : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait cette ambulance, Kensi ! Kensi ! Ouvres les yeux….**

Kensi ne réagit plus, son cœur s'est arrêté ! Au loin j'entends le son de l'ambulance, je commence le massage cardiaque, tout s'enchaîne, les ambulanciers arrivent, ils essaient de me dégager pour prendre ma place mais je suis comme hypnotisé, je dois faire repartir son cœur ! Granger me sort de mon état en me posant une main sur mon épaule, je réagis et laisse la place aux ambulanciers…

Je marche à côté de Kensi jusqu'à l'ambulance et monte à l'arrière, son cœur est repartit mais elle n'est pas stable ! Pas une seconde à perdre et nous partons en direction du Memory Hospital … Le trajet est difficile, Ma belle fait un deuxième arrêt, son cœur repart à notre arrivée à l'hôpital.

Je suis le chariot jusqu'à ce que l'on me bloque le passage… cela m'énerve de devoir la laisser mais il faut que je les laisse faire leur boulot… Aller Kensi, accroches toi !

Débute alors des heures interminables, je décide de prévenir l'équipe…

**Eric : comment va-t-elle ?**

**Deeks : pas bien, elle vient de rentrer au bloc… elle a déjà fait 2 arrêts ! **

**Hetty : Mr Deeks restez là bas et prévenez nous à la moindre évolution !**

**Deeks : ok, et pour Amanda vous l'avez attrapée ?**

**Nell : Non pas encore, Sam et Callen sont à leur poursuite mais elles ont pris de l'avance ! Mais je ne doute pas qu'ils vont les retrouver, je vais les appeler pour les avertir sur l'état de santé de Kensi.**

**Hetty : Faites cela mademoiselle Jones, monsieur Deeks, Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?**

**Deeks : … de ma partenaire…**je regarde mes vêtements tachés du sang de Kensi, je ne peux pas rester comme cela…** il me faudrait des vêtements propre et peut être prévoir ce qu'il faut pour Kensi…**

**Hetty : je me charge de tout, à tout à l'heure…**

PV Callen

On est sur la piste d'Amanda et ses acolytes, il est hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent… j'espère que sa va aller pour Kensi… Je sens Sam crispé, on roule vite, on a dépassé les 200 il y a déjà un moment…

**Callen : on est plus très loin, on les a presque rattrapés, prends la prochaine à gauche !**

**Sam : j'y compte bien… hors de questions qu'ils s'en sortent après ce qu'ils ont fait vivre à Kensi !**

**Callen : tout à fait d'accord, ils sont devant, je les ai en visuel, essai de t'approcher…**

Je prépare mon arme, ouvre le carreau de la voiture et vise les roues du véhicule, technique sûre pour les stopper !

Je vise et réussi mon tir, le véhicule zig zag et fini sa course contre un mur. Nous nous arrêtons et faisons le tour du véhicule…

**Callen : sortez du véhicule, les mains en l'air !**

Et comme toujours, ils ne nous écoutent pas, l'homme qui conduisait commence alors à tirer, Sam le stoppe en lui tirant dans la poitrine, Amanda essaye d'en profiter pour fuir, c'est repartie pour une course poursuite….

Ou pas, je vois Amanda s'effondrer !

Nathalie est là, la mallette d'argent dans les mains, elle a assommée Amanda avec ! Bon… tant mieux !

**Nathalie: Je vous avez dit qu'elle me le paierai cette salope, et puis je n'avais pas envie de retourner encore en prison à cause d'elle ! **

**Sam : vous avez fait le bon choix !**

**Nathalie : Prenez cette mallette, avant que l'envie de m'enfuir avec me prenne !**

**Sam : G, t'appelle une unité qu'il s'occupe de tout ca ? Je n'ai pas envie de traîner, je voudrais aller à l'hôpital pour savoir comment va Kensi !**

**Callen : c'est fait, des agents arrivent dans quelques minutes ! Nathalie vous venez avec nous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on saura se rappeler de ce que vous avez fait ! **

Je décide d'appeler L'OPS pour les tenir informé

**Nell : on t'écoute…**

**Callen : on a récupéré tout le monde, on laisse Amanda au LAPD et on ramène Nathalie avec nous ainsi que l'argent. **

**Nell : Okay, je vais prévenir Hetty !**

**Callen : Elle n'est pas là ? Elle est partie à l'hôpital ? T'as des nouvelles ? Comment va Kensi ?**

**Nell : Hetty est partie récupérer des affaires et va rejoindre Deeks à l'hôpital, pour le moment Kensi est en salle d'opération, Deeks nous a dit qu'elle avait fait 2 arrêts cardiaque pendant le transport mais ils ont réussi à la stabiliser pour le moment, il faut qu'on reste positif ! Si vous rentrez, on va pouvoir partir avec Eric, on se rejoint à l'hôpital ?**

**Callen : oui…. A tout à l'heure et merci**

Je raccroche et assimile doucement l'information qui vient de mettre donnée. J'ai déjà faillit perdre ma petite sœur de cœur à 2 reprises, pourvue qu'elle se remette ! Sam me regarde, il comprend entre nous pas besoin de parler…

**Callen : allez, on rentre, on rejoint l'équipe à l'hôpital**

**Sam : Ok, en route, Nathalie montez, on va vous emmenez voir notre supérieur c'est lui qui va s'occuper de vous ! **

**Nathalie : ok, c'est partie…**

La route se fait rapidement, nous déposons Nathalie à Granger, et nous prenons la route direction l'hôpital.

On retrouve rapidement l'équipe, tout le monde est silencieux, chacun est dans ses pensées, Nell est assise entre Eric et Hetty, elle a le regard fixe, Eric tient sa main et essai de la réconforter par des gestes tendre, Deeks est le seul à être debout, il ne tient pas en place, je le comprends il est inquiet pour sa coéquipière !

Les minutes passent et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles, cela fait maintenant 3heures qu'elle est au bloc je ne tiens plus et il en de même pour l'équipe, Deeks interroge une infirmière pour la énième fois, mais celle-ci n'a aucunes nouvelles. Eric et Nell sont sortis nous chercher à manger mais je pense qu'ils ont aussi besoin de prendre l'air sortir de cette ambiance lourde…

PV Deeks

Je n'en peux plus cela fait quatre heures que je patiente, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, je m'attends au pire à chaque seconde, mais j'essai de rester positif pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me raccrocher…

Je décide d'aller me chercher un café à la machine qui est au bout du couloir, je mets des pièces dans la machine mais ne me donne pas de café, je commence alors a m'énerver et a lui infligé plusieurs coups jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive et me calme…

**Sam : calmes toi Deeks, détruire cette pauvre machine ne changera rien !**

**Deeks : je sais que tu as raison mais je ne tiens plus…**

**Sam : on est tous dans la même situation et on est tous là pour se soutenir, ne l'oublie pas, allez vient, allons les rejoindre.**

Nous retournons auprès de l'équipe, de ma famille, je pense que je peux qualifier cela comme çà, après les sous entendus de Sam, je comprends qu'on est tous liés…Je réfléchis a cela lorsque j'aperçois le médecin qui a pris Kensi en charge à notre arrivée, il a le visage défait, je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre…

**_J'espère que la suite ne vous a pas déçu, c'est bon on a enfin récupéré Kensi mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est sorti de tous ce bazar !_**

A très vite pour la suite et laissez-moi vos impressions !

BisouXXL


	7. Chapitre 6

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lectrices et toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit message, cela me motive beaucoup, même si je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre… Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 6**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

PV Deeks

Je n'en peux plus cela fait quatre heures que je patiente, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, je m'attends au pire à chaque seconde, mais j'essai de rester positif pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me raccrocher…

Je décide d'aller me chercher un café à la machine qui est au bout du couloir, je mets des pièces dans la machine mais ne me donne pas de café, je commence alors à m'énerver et à lui infligé plusieurs coups jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive et me calme…

**Sam : calmes toi Deeks, détruire cette pauvre machine ne changera rien !**

**Deeks : je sais que tu as raison mais je ne tiens plus…**

**Sam : on est tous dans la même situation et on est tous là pour se soutenir, ne l'oublie pas, allez vient, allons les rejoindre.**

Nous retournons auprès de l'équipe, de ma famille, je pense que je peux qualifier cela comme çà, après les sous entendus de Sam, je comprends qu'on est tous liés…Je réfléchis à cela lorsque j'aperçois le médecin qui a pris Kensi en charge à notre arrivée, il a le visage défait, je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre…

PV Deeks

Je me dirige vers lui, l'équipe lève les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe, je suis le seul à savoir qu'il s'agit du médecin de Kensi.

**Deeks : Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?**

**Dr Smith : Et bien c'est difficile à dire pour le moment, l'opération a été longue et difficile ! Mademoiselle Blye a subit beaucoup de chocs. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous dire que pour le moment son pronostique vital est engagé. Elle est arrivée ici en hypothermie grave avec une température corporelle de 28°C, c'est pour cela qu'elle a fait 2 arrêts, ce sont les symptômes classiques dans ce genre de cas. Nous avons donc procédé aux opérations nécessaire pour sa survie mais nous allons devoir la réopérée lorsque son corps sera revenu à une température normal. Pour le moment, nous avons placé votre amie sous respiration artificielle pour soulager ses poumons, le droit ayant été perforé par une côte cassée, nous avons également réalisé un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie de la cuisse, quelques sutures ont été faites au niveau de la poitrine et sur les coupures qui étaient profondes pour réduire au mieux toute perte de sang. Elle est en soin intensif où nous l'avons placé sous couverture chauffante avec des poches de soluté qui devrait la réchauffée assez rapidement ou du moins nous l'espérons…**

**Deeks : comment ca vous espérez ?**

**Dr Smith : Les premiers soins que nous avons apportées à votre amie ne sont que provisoires, ils vont pouvoir la stabiliser pour quelques heures, mais il va falloir qu'on la réopère pour réduire le pneumothorax qui s'est formé à cause de son poumon perforé, il est de taille importante et si on ne l'opère pas son cœur risque de lâcher à nouveau…**

**Hetty : Quand allez vous pouvoir l'opérer ?**

**Dr Smith : Pour pouvoir l'opérer dans de bonnes conditions sa température corporelle doit remonter à 34°C, et malheureusement, on ne peut pas savoir combien de temps il va lui falloir pour se réchauffer…**

**Nell : Elle a combien de temps pour se réchauffer ?**

**Dr Smith : Le pneumothorax gène beaucoup l'afflux de sang jusqu'au cœur, il faut qu'on la réopère rapidement, dans 2h on verra où elle en sera, mais dans tous les cas ça serais bien de tenter l'opération ! Il me faudra le consentement de la personne qui a le pouvoir de décision …**

**Hetty : et qui est ce ?**

**Dr Smith : **(il ouvre le dossier et regarde) **C'est Mr Marty Deeks**

**Deeks : c'est moi !?**

**Mr Smith : je vous tiens au courant de l'évolution et on se revoit tout à l'heure en attendant vous pouvez aller la voir, une infirmière va vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre !**

**Toute l'équipe : Merci docteur**

Nous suivons l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Kensi mais je ne prête pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, Kensi m'a désigné comme décisionnaire, je ne sais pas comment réagir… Je sais qu'elle a confiance en moi mais au point de me confier ce genre de décision… j'espère ne pas avoir à décidé dans quel sens agir car je m'en sens totalement incapable…

Je suis devant la porte du box où se trouve Kensi, l'infirmière nous explique qu'on ne peut rentrer qu'un par un et qu'il faut éviter de la stimuler de trop pour que son corps se repose au mieux…

Chaque membre de l'équipe entre chacun son tour, je suis le dernier à rentrer dans la chambre… Elle est là, allongée, couverte de marques, jamais elle ne m'est parut si faible…

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'assoit sur la chaise à coté d'elle ! Je la regarde et me décide à lui prendre la main… Les médecins disent qu'il ne faut pas la stimuler, mais je connais Kensi, il faut l'encourager à se battre…

**Deeks : Kensi…** **je sais que tu m'entends, je vais donc être direct, il faut que tu te battes, que tu te réchauffes… On a tous besoin de toi, et il hors de question que tu te défiles de cette façon. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il te réopère donc si tu veux vraiment avoir la paix et ne plus m'entendre tu n'as pas le choix, retrouves une température correcte et guéri vite ! C'est un ordre fern ! **Je regarde l'écran, cela fait maintenant 1h30 qu'elle est ici et sa température est à seulement 30,6°C …** Bon sang Kensi, allez courage ma belle ! Tu dois le faire, je ne veux pas avoir à décider… comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'il faut faire ? Sérieux Kensi, pourquoi tu m'as choisit comme décisionnaire ? Sa me fou la trouille tout çà ! Je te vois déjà en train de sourire après ce que je viens de dire… Mais ce n'est pas mon truc tout ça, les hôpitaux et tout ces souvenirs que cela me rappelle, alors s'il te plaît, il faut que tu te remettes et vite !**

Je reste avec Kensi quelques minutes de plus et je décide de sortir voir mes collègues, mais juste avant je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran qui m'indique 31°C…

A l'extérieur de la chambre, tous me regardent, je leur dit que la température de Kensi n'a pas atteint les espérances du médecin. Je vois leurs regards fatigués et attristés, ils ne disent rien, en même temps, que dire ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour du médecin.

Celui-ci arrive peut de temps après, il rentre directement dans la chambre de mon équipière et après un examen de 5 grosses minutes ressort et demande à me parler.

**Dr Smith : Mr Deeks, il va falloir que vous preniez une décision. A savoir si vous acceptez que l'on opère mademoiselle Blye maintenant malgré une température corporelle faible ou bien on attend que sa température remonte au risque que le pneumothorax de votre amie grossisse davantage et provoque un nouvel arrêt cardiaque. C'est difficile, mais il faut que vous preniez une décision rapidement.**

**Deeks : Oui je comprends bien, mais je voudrais savoir d'après vous quelle est la solution qui lui donne le plus de chances de s'en sortir ?**

**Dr Smith : Je ne vais pas vous cacher que ces 2 options engage la vie de votre amie, mais je dois également vous dire que je crains que votre amie ne puisse pas faire face à un troisième arrêts cardiaque, son corps est très fatigué…**

**Deeks : Je vous remercie de votre sincérité docteur, est ce que je peux avoir quelques instants pour me décider ?**

**Dr Smith : Bien sûr, lorsque vous aurez pris une décision faites le moi savoir.**

**Deeks : bien sûr, **je m'éloigne et retourne auprès de l'équipe, je leur explique ce qui a été dit et leur demande leur opinion car sincèrement je suis perdu.

**Callen : il faut la faire opérer maintenant, si elle risque un nouvel arrêt qui risque d'être fatal, il ne faut pas attendre !**

**Sam : je suis pas d'accord, elle risque tout autant de faire un arrêt à cause de l'hypothermie…**

**Callen : non, mais t'a entendu ? Le médecin à dit à Deeks que le pneumothorax risque de lui comprimer le cœur !**

**Hetty : Messieurs, je pense qu'on est tous nerveux mais il important de ne pas s'emporter, Mr Deeks, je pense que si Kensi vous a désigné comme décisionnaire c'est parce qu'elle a toute confiance en votre jugement. Il est donc nécessaire que vous preniez cette décision en votre âme et conscience ! **

**Deeks : vous avez raison Hetty, je vais voir Kensi…**

Je me dirige vers la chambre espérant trouver une réponse à cette question, le petit intermède de Callen et Sam ne m'a pas aidé, bien au contraire ! Je ressens tout le poids de la décision que j'ai à prendre.

**Deeks : Kensi, aides moi… je ne sais pas quel la décision prendre, tu te rends compte que je dois choisir entre te laisser te réchauffer et peut être te voir mourir ou alors t'envoyer de faire opérer et peut être mourir… C'est atroce ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faut que je fasse, **je regarde l'écran et voit que sa température à encore un peu augmenté, elle est à 31,3°C, je prends cela pour un signe et prend ma décision, j'embrasse le front de ma partenaire et me dirige vers le médecin qui est dans le couloir avec une infirmière. **Allez-y, opérez là !**

Le médecin me fait un signe de tête et se dirige tout de suite vers la chambre de Kensi avec une équipe médicale, je les arrête le temps d'u n instant, je regarde une dernière fois Kensi et dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue en lui chuchotant « un je t'aime », avant que le brancard ne s'en aille direction la salle d'opération. Je retourne vers l'équipe, j'espère qu'ils comprendront ma décision… Mes yeux se posent sur Nell et elle me fait un léger sourire rassurant.

**Nell : Ne t'en fais pas sa va aller, à ta place j'aurai agis exactement de la même façon ! L'essentiel est que tu sois en accord avec toi –même, que tu n'es pas à regretter tes choix. **

**Eric : Je suis d'accord avec Nell, tu as pris la bonne décision, maintenant c'est à Kensi de se battre !**

Je suis à bout nerveusement et pour ne pas laisser transparaître ma faiblesse, je décide d'aller m'aérer, il faut que je sorte j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je sais que les prochaines heures vont être longues, sans un regard de plus pour mes équipiers, je franchis les portes de l'hôpital. Je m'assois sur un banc proche de l'entrée et regarde le soleil se coucher… il est temps que cette journée se termine !

Après quelques minutes, je sens une présence à coté de moi, inutile de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agit. On ne parle pas, je n'en ai pas envie et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Je ne sais combien de temps se passe lorsque je prends la parole.

**Deeks : Je suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de souffler, m'éloigner quelques instants de tout ça ! Tu sais, c'est dans ces moments que je vois ma différence avec vous ! Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses, à garder mon sang froid en toutes situations ! Il est peut être temps que je fasse vos formations, mais au fond …je n'en ai pas envie, je veux continuer à faire preuve d'empathie vis à vis des gens qu'on aide, à ressentir leurs émotions c'est ça qui fait de moi un bon flic !**

**Callen : ton empathie est une de tes forces Deeks, mais comme souvent ce qui fait notre force et aussi notre faiblesse… On est autant atteint que toi par ce qui arrive à Kensi, mais chacun gère ça à sa façon c'est tout !**

**Deeks : Et si elle ne s'en sort pas ? Et si elle y restait ? Tout serait de ma faute…**

**Callen : Elle va s'en sortir, et si par malheur ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'y serais pour rien, il fallait prendre une décision et c'est ce que tu as fait ! **

**Deeks : et si ce n'était pas la « bonne » décision ?**

**Callen : Kensi est une femme forte, ai confiance en ton jugement et en ses capacités !**

J'essayai de respirer plus calmement, et quand je fus calmé, Callen m'observa me fis un sourire en coin, alors, nous nous levâmes et regagnâmes le couloir où se trouve l'équipe. Nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de nos amis, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

**Deeks : Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?**

**Nell : Non, aucune…**

Si elle ne survivait pas, ici et maintenant, dans ces conditions, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, ce que je deviendrais, à présent elle est mon tout, je le sais, ces dernières heures m'ont ouvert les yeux sur la nature des sentiments que je lui porte.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, je vivais ce cauchemar pour la seconde fois de la journée, nous étions tous là à attendre, j'étais assis par terre, ne trouvant pas le courage de me déplacer jusqu'une chaise.

Prés de trois passèrent quand le médecin fit enfin son apparition. Dans la seconde je fus à sa hauteur.

**Deeks : comment va-t-elle ?**

**Dr Smith : nous avons pu soigner son poumon et réduire le pneumothorax, nous avons soigné la fracture de son nez et nous avons retirée la balle qui été dans sa cuisse. Durant l'opération, votre amie a fait une hémorragie, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, mais nous avons pu la stopper…** **Pour le moment, nous avons placée Melle Blye dans un coma artificiel, car la douleur serait insupportable, aussi forte soit elle ! Notre priorité est qu'elle se repose !**

**Deeks : Combien de temps vous allez la laisser dans le coma ?**

**Dr Smith : Quelques jours tout au plus mais c'est à elle de se réveiller, tout dépendra de sa force de caractère !**

**Deeks : très bien, merci docteur… **

**Dr Smith : je repasserai dans quelques heures voir comment son état évolue !**

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'entre. Je m'avance de quelques pas, j'arrive prés du lit et je la vois. Sous des tonnes de perfusions et le monitoring, elle est là. Elle est couverte d'hématome, ses cheveux paraissent ternes et fatigué comme s'ils étaient le reflet de son âme. Ceux-ci entourent son visage d'ange car malgré tout cela, elle reste la plus belle que j'ai pu croiser ! Je prends place sur la chaise libre à coté de son lit et la déplace pour être encore plus proche d'elle si c'est possible. Je prends sa main et croise mes doigts aux siens, ils sont froids, tellement froids…

J'aimerai qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle bouge, qu'elle souri, qu'elle se moque de moi, j'accepterai tout pourvu qu'elle me dise que tout aille bien… mais rien ne se passa.

Les heures passèrent et la pièce se vida, j'étais à présent seul avec Kensi, il était maintenant prés de 6h du matin, cela fait plus de 24H que je n'ai pas dormi, mais je ne veux pas la quitter. Les mains et les bras de ma partenaire me paraissent toujours horriblement froids, je prend ma veste et le dépose sur son corps, je sais que cela ne change pas grand-chose mais psychologiquement j'ai l'impression de lui apporter un peu.

2 jours ont passés, je ne suis pas retourné à l'OPS, de toute façon il n'y a pas d'enquête… Hetty nous a tous mis en repos plus ou moins forcé… cela m'arrange, je ne me sens pas la force d'arriver devant son bureau sachant qu'elle ne va venir.

Les médecins ont décidé de diminuer les doses pour qu'elle se réveille doucement, cela fait 2h que le traitement ne fait plus son effet, si tout se passe bien elle va commencer à se réveiller dans quelques heures. A travers la vitre, je vois Eric arriver, il m'apporte des vêtements propre, je n'ai pas quitté les lieux depuis 2 jours, j'utilise la salle de bain de la chambre ou ils ont mis Kensi pour me laver, je mange à la cafétéria et je dors sur le lit de camp que l'on m'a installé… j'ai du combattre quelques infirmières pour pouvoir rester ici, mais j'ai obtenu gain de cause ! je sors de la pièce pour aller saluer Eric.

**Deeks : salut, comment sa va ?**

**Eric : sa va et Kensi, des nouvelles ?**

**Deeks : ils ont stoppé le traitement qui la maintient dans le coma, elle devrait réveiller dans quelques heures, enfin j'espère…**

**Eric : c'est positif ça ! Aller va te laver, moi je vais aller voir un peu Kensi, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle est peur en te voyant à son réveille.**

**Deeks : Ouai, merci vieux.**

**Eric : je t'en pris, je t'ai pris de quoi prendre un bon petit déjeuner, un grand café noir et de beignets…**

**Deeks : oh, je t'adore, cela fait des jours que je rêve de boire un vrai café, pas ce jus de chaussette que l'on trouve ici !**

**Eric : je sais ! Callen et Sam vont venir en début d'après midi, Nell passera en fin d'après midi. Quant à Hetty, je ne sais pas !**

**Deeks : il n'y a aucun souci, chacun est libre de venir quand il le souhaite, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai élu domicile dans la chambre de Kensi, que vous avez besoin de mon aval pour venir ! **

**Eric : on sait mais bon dans le principe, on préfère te prévenir !**

2 jours de plus ont passés et Kensi ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, les médecins ne nous l'on pas clairement dit, mais je vois qu'ils sont inquiets et pas très positif ! Elle aurait déjà dû se réveillée, personnes peut nous donner d'explication sur le pourquoi du comment !

Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell et Hetty viennent de partir, les heures de visite sont finies, je vois bien qu'ils essaient de rester positif tout comme moi, mai la peur se lit au fond de leur yeux… Je retrouve ma place auprès de Kensi et lui parle.

**Deeks : Kensi, je sais que tu es m'entends, alors maintenant, il faut que tu te réveilles, on compte tous sur toi ici, on a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire, de tes blagues, j'ai besoin de ma partenaire, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer ainsi, je ne pourrais pas continuer ce job si tu n'es pas là ! Tu es mon tout… je t'en pris bat toi, après tout tu es Kensi Blye, Où t'as vu jouer ça, c'est nouveau, quelques égratignures pourraient venir à bout de ma Fern ?! Impossible, reprend toi, tu n'es pas seule, on t'attend tous ! …. Je t'attends…**

** PV Kensi**

Je suis dans le brouillard total. Je ressens le vide… Cette impression de tout voir sans y participer, de survoler l'instant présent… J'ai mal partout, mon corps me fait mal, je me concentre sur cette douleur pour oublier toute cette souffrance psychologique…Celle que me procure le souvenir de toute ces tortures, le visage de ces hommes qui me torture. J'éprouve de la tristesse, je me hais pour cela, car au fond de moi je voudrais être cette femme forte et au cœur de glace que je m'efforce d'être face à mon entourage. Je ne ressentirai pas cette peur, ni cette tristesse si j'étais dépourvue d'un quelconque sentiment. J'ai été entrainé à ce genre de situation mais je suis faible…

Je suis triste de n'avoir jamais su être la femme forte dont mon père aurait été fier, cette femme que Jack n'aurait pas abandonnée…

Je sens que j'émerge doucement, mon corps me fait mal.

Mais pourtant je n'en n'ai pas envie, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, GLISSER, me laisser glisser vers les ténèbres pour ne plus ressentir toute cette douleur, cette fatigue aussi bien physique que morale… Je suis fatiguée d'essayer de jouer les femmes fortes alors que je ne veux qu'une seule chose, je veux être réconfortée, qu'on me dise que sa va aller mieux, être choyée… je veux arrêter tous ces faux-semblants, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'élevée…

Une voix dans ma tête me dit que je suis une lâche, et elle a raison, je ne veux pas continuer à me battre… pour qui ? Pourquoi ?

Je veux être lâche une dernière fois me laisser glisser dans les limbes mais c'est à cet instants que j'entends au loin comme un murmure, une voix qui me dit de me battre, qu'il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller, qu'on compte sur moi !

Cette voix c'est celle de Deeks. Cette voix me regonfle le cœur, elle me fait du bien, me redonne l'espoir, je sais que je ne peux pas l'abandonner, lui et ma famille de cœur…

Je sens sa main sur la mienne cela me fait du bien, cela m'aide à ne pas me laisser aller…

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, il faut qu'il sache que je vais bien. La lumière du jour m'aveugle, je referme aussitôt les yeux, puis les ouvres à nouveau, mes pupilles s'habituent doucement. C'est à cet instant que je le vois. Je prends quelques instants pour le détailler, ses yeux bleus de bébé expriment de la surprise, de la peur, de l'inquiétude et beaucoup de fatigue. Ses cheveux blonds sont en désordre comme à son habitude, les traits de son visage sont tirés la fatigue de ces derniers jours je suppose, à cet instant je me sens coupable de sa fatigue.

J'essai alors de lui parler, mais n'y parvient pas quelques chose me gêne…l'angoisse me prends, que se passe t'il ? Deeks, me regarde et met quelques instants à réagir, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je me réveille…

Il reprend alors contenance, il doit lire sur mon visage ma détresse, car il se lève en vitesse, sort de la chambre et je suppose qu'il est partit chercher un médecin…

**_Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Pensez vous que je dois faire des points de vue sur d'autre personnages pendant le séjour à l'hôpital de Kensi ou bien avancer dans l'histoire ? _**

**_Je sais… ce chapitre est un peu long, mais j'essai de détailler plus et de faire ressentir les émotions de nos héros !Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews… ! A très vite pour la suite !_**

**_BisouxxL_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, voici la suite de cette fic, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, j ai essayé de garder un peu la même atmosphère alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en attendant je vais aller me cacher…. Enfin bref, je cesse de vous faire perdre du temps et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 7**

**Dans le chapitre précédent…**

**PV Kensi**

Je sens sa main sur la mienne cela me fait du bien, cela m'aide à ne pas me laisser aller…

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, il faut qu'il sache que je vais bien. La lumière du jour m'aveugle, je referme aussitôt les yeux, puis les ouvres à nouveau, mes pupilles s'habituent doucement. C'est à cet instant que je le vois. Je prends quelques instants pour le détailler, ses yeux bleus de bébé expriment de la surprise, de la peur, de l'inquiétude et beaucoup de fatigue. Ses cheveux blonds sont en désordre comme à son habitude, les traits de son visage sont tirés la fatigue de ces derniers jours je suppose, à cet instant je me sens coupable de sa fatigue.

J'essai alors de lui parler, mais n'y parvient pas quelques chose me gêne…l'angoisse me prends, que se passe t'il ? Deeks, me regarde et met quelques instants à réagir, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je me réveille…

Il reprend alors contenance, il doit lire sur mon visage ma détresse, car il se lève en vitesse, sort de la chambre et je suppose qu'il est partit chercher un médecin…

Un médecin rentre dans la chambre, et comprend tout de suite mon angoisse…

**Dr Smith : Je suis le Docteur Smith, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous retirer le tube tout de suite, vous étiez sous assistance respiratoire mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillée vous n'avez plus besoin de çà ! **

Il joint les actes à la parole et je me sens tout de suite mieux sans ce tube dans ma gorge. Ensuite, il procède à un examen complet, je suis encore dans le flou mais, au fur et à mesure de l'examen l'angoisse me monte… sentir qu'on me touche, qu'on me regarde alors que je suis en position de faiblesse me fait peur et fait remonter en moi un tas d'émotions… des flashs me reviennent… Je me vois enfermer dans cette pièce sombre avec cet homme qui me déshabille littéralement du regard, je sens la lame froide du couteau qui découpe ma chair… je secoue la tête et me reconnecte à l'instant présent, rien ne doit transparaître, je ne vais pas faire preuve de faiblesses… mes blessures et le fait que je sois bloqué dans ce lit sont largement suffisant !

**Dr Smith : tout à l'air d'aller, on va vous laisser dans cette chambre quelques jours et après si tout se passe bien on vous transférera dans une chambre plus tranquille où vous vous reposerez !**

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, de peur que ma voix me trahisse…

**Dr Smith : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur ce bouton et une infirmière arrivera dans la seconde !**

Je le regarde et hoche la tête à nouveau… Dans le coin de la porte, je vois Deeks qui attend pour pouvoir rentrer. Une fois le médecin sortit, Deeks rentre tout sourire dans la chambre.

**Deeks : Hey !**

**Kensi : Hey… **(Ma voix est roque et n'est qu'un murmure, les séquelles de l'intubation)

**Deeks : chut, repose ta gorge, elle a été un peu malmenée ces derniers jours, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que tu étais réveillée, tu sais que tu nous à fait peur !... comment te sens-tu ?**

Pout toute réponse je me contente d'hocher la tête, Deeks pose sa main sur la mienne, je lutte contre les sentiments que cela me procure, j'apprécie son touché car c'est Deeks, mais en même temps cela me stresse, j'ai peur… quelle idiote, ce n'est que Deeks, il ne te fera rien !

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il comprend mon monologue intérieur car doucement, il retire sa main et me souris…

**Deeks : tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

Je réfléchis un instant et je me rends compte que j'ai soif, vraiment très soif !

**Kensi : de l'eau, s'il te plaît…**

**Deeks : Je vais te chercher ça, je reviens tout de suite !**

Il revint quelques instants plus tard… cette eau qui coule dans ma gorge me fait un bien incroyable… Les petits plaisir de la vie !

**Deeks : Comment vas-tu ?**

**Kensi : plutôt bien je crois, au vu de la situation… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**

**Deeks : De quoi te souviens-tu ?**

**Kensi : De tout, enfin je crois… le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est toi en train de rentrer dans la pièce où j'étais et que tu as détaché mes liens, après c'est le trou noir... Que s'est il passé depuis ce matin ?**

**Deeks : ce matin ?**

**Kensi : Et bien oui, tout cela est arrivée ce matin non ?**

**Deeks : Ecoute Kensi, cela fait 4 jours que tu es ici, tu as été gravement blessée et pour que tu puisses te remettre, ils t'ont plongée dans le coma… tu aurais dû te réveiller il y a déjà quelques jours, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé !**

**Kensi : Oh ! **

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser, je regarde Deeks dans les yeux et comprend qu'il ne fait que me raconter ce qui s'est passé, il ne me fait pas de blagues… Je prends le temps de digérer ce qu'il me dit et me recompose un visage convenable.

Je vois toute l'équipe à l'entrée de ma chambre, ils me regardent puis tout à coup Nell prend l'initiative de venir m'embrasser.

**Nell : Je suis si contente de te voire, tu m'as manquée ! Je me suis retrouvée seule face à tous ces idiots…**

Ces quelques mots me firent sourire, Nell est vraiment une fille géniale. Puis chacun leur tour, les garçons prirent la place de Nell, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

**Eric : Tu nous as fais peur… ne recommences plus veux tu !**

**Callen : Heureux de te voir enfin réveillée !**

**Sam : Ouai, on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour botter les fesses du blondinet… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter !**

**Deeks : Hey, je t'entends !**

Hetty arriva devant mon lit et me fis un sourire.

**Hetty : Je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez mieux Kensi.**

**Kensi : Merci Hetty.**

Chacun se mit à discuter, lorsque je vis Granger rentrer dans ma chambre.

**Granger : Bonjour Kensi, je suis ravis de voir que vous vous portez mieux, je tenais simplement à vous souhaiter un bon rétablissement avant de partir, le directeur Vans à besoin de moi à Washington. Prenez soin de vous ! Au revoir, Hetty, Melle Jones, messieurs, à bientôt. **

**Kensi : Merci monsieur, bon retour.**

Et sans un mot de plus il sortit de la chambre…Après quelques instants de silence, chacun pris ses aises, et les discutions repartirent de bon train !

J'écoute plus que je ne participe, me sentant fatiguée…Je sens le sommeil me gagner, épuisée par toutes ces discutions…

Mais mon sommeil fut de courte durée et pas vraiment reposant. Je revis encore ce cauchemar, Je suis enfermée, je suis dans le noir, j'ai froid et l'homme que j'ai tué est là, il me regarde se relève et s'approche de moi ! Il a un couteau avec lequel il joue sur ma jugulaire, je ne peux rien faire et au moment où je me prépare à recevoir un coup de couteau dans la gorge, j'ouvre les yeux… Je cherche quelques instants où je suis, puis je croise un regard bleu plein de panique…

**Deeks : Hey princesse ! Calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là…**

Je le repousse ou du moins j'essai car je n'en ai pas la force… Il se recule et je vois l'incompréhension sur son visage… mais je n'ai pas la force de le réconforter étant moi-même sous le choc de ce cauchemar si réaliste !

**Deeks : je… qu'est ce qui t'arrives Kensi ? Sa va aller ?**

**Kensi : arrêtes de me demander comment je vais d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice ! **

Je vis son visage se décomposer, j'avais à peine prononcé ces quelques mots que je les regrettais déjà ! Mais me sentir si faible, face à Deeks, m'angoisse, je déteste cette sensation d'être une femme faible… j'essai alors de le retenir mais avant que je n'ai pu avancer le moindre geste, Deeks était déjà sorti…

Je suis seule dans la chambre, c'est la première fois depuis mon réveil… je sens l'angoisse monter, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, pourquoi je réagis de cette façon… je ne suis qu'une idiote, la colère me monte et je décide de sortir d'ici c'est impossible, je ne peux pas rester enfermée dans cette pièce, les hôpitaux ont toujours été un véritable cauchemar pour moi… mon père, Jack, Deeks…

Je débranche chaque seringue qui est insérée dans mon corps, je débranche le monitoring et l'éteint à sa source pour ne pas le faire sonner… je me lève, la tête me tourne, mais peu importe, il faut que je sorte ! J'étouffe, j'ai fait fuir la seule personne qui s'intéresse à moi…la seule personne qui compte pour moi…

Je sors de la chambre, je longe le couloir, puis un autre, je ne sais même plus où je suis, je me sens mal, il me faut de l'air… je finis par arriver aux escaliers de secours, je les prends et décide de partir…

PV DEEKS

Je vois des yeux verrons me regarder, elle est là, elle est réveillée, je mets un instants à réagir qu'elle est là, puis je vois qu'elle panique, elle est gênée par le tube qui est dans sa gorge, je sors rapidement et croise le docteur Smith.

**Deeks : Docteur, venez vite, Kensi est réveillée**

**Dr Smith : je vous suis !**

Il rentre alors dans la chambre pour examiner Kensi et la libérer de son tube… j'en profite pour appeler l'équipe, qu'ils sachent qu'elle est enfin réveillée…. Une fois raccroché, je m'approche près de la porte et attend pour pouvoir rentrer à nouveau…

Une fois le médecin sortit, je m'approche de ma douce, je suis tellement heureux de la voire enfin réveillée !

**Deeks : Hey !**

**Kensi : Hey… **

**Deeks : chut, repose ta gorge, elle a été un peu malmenée ces derniers jours, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que tu étais réveillée, tu sais que tu nous à fait peur !... comment te sens-tu ?**

Elle hoche la tête pour me répondre, je pose ma main sur la sienne, je la vois fixer nos mains et vois des larmes affluer au bord de ses yeux, je comprends alors quelle mène un combat intérieur, je pense qu'il est trop tôt, le choque de ce qu'il s'est placé est encore trop présent…Je retire ma main doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il va falloir que je fasse attention à tout cela…

**Deeks : tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**Kensi : de l'eau, s'il te plaît…**

**Deeks : Je vais te chercher ça, je reviens tout de suite !**

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et rempli le gobelet d'eau et retourne vers le lit quelques instants plus tard…

**Deeks : Comment vas-tu ?**

**Kensi : plutôt bien je crois, au vu de la situation… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**

**Deeks : De quoi te souviens-tu ?**

Pour ne pas la choquée, je préfère attendre qu'elle me parle d'elle même de ce qui c'est passé, je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreurs.

**Kensi : De tout, enfin je crois… le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est toi en train de rentrer dans la pièce où j'étais et que tu as détaché mes liens, après c'est le trou noir... Que s'est il passé depuis ce matin ?**

**Deeks : ce matin ?**

Bon première chose à lui faire comprendre, 4 jours ce sont écoulés depuis son enlèvement, sa va pas être facile, c'est dans ce genre de situation que je regrette que Nate ne soit pas là… Je ne sais même pas si je dois lui dire, personne ne m'a préparé à ce que j'allais devoir lui dire et comment le faire…

**Kensi : Et bien oui, tout cela est arrivée ce matin non ?**

Je prends une inspiration et me lance.

**Deeks : Ecoute Kensi, cela fait 4 jours que tu es ici, tu as été gravement blessée et pour que tu puisses te remettre, ils t'ont plongée dans le coma… tu aurais dû te réveiller il ya déjà quelques jours, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé !**

**Kensi : Oh ! **

Je la vois essayer de digérer les informations que je lui donne, elle s'efforce de rester impassible, mais je la connais tout cela l'affecte de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser tout ça, il va falloir qu'elle se fasse à cette idée et j'ai comme l'impression que cela ne va pas être facile !

L'équipe arrive peut de temps après, je les vois s'arrêter un instant ne sachant probablement pas comment s'y prendre, je les comprends totalement. Nell prend alors l'initiative de venir voir Kensi et de l'embrasser.

**Nell : Je suis si contente de te voire, tu m'as manquée ! Je me suis retrouvée seule face à tous ces idiots…**

Ces quelques mots arrivent à décrocher un sourire chez ma partenaire. Puis chacun leur tour, les garçons prennent la place de Nell, imperceptiblement je vois Kensi se tendre, tous le ressentent…

**Eric : Tu nous as fais peur… ne recommences plus veux tu !**

**Callen : Heureux de te voir enfin réveillée !**

**Sam : Ouai, on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour botter les fesses du blondinet… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter !**

**Deeks : Hey, je t'entends !**

Hetty arriva devant Kensi

**Hetty : Je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez mieux Kensi.**

**Kensi : Merci Hetty.**

Chacun se mit à discuter, lorsque Granger entra dans la chambre.

**Granger : Bonjour Kensi, je suis ravis de voir que vous vous portez mieux, je tenais simplement à vous souhaiter un bon rétablissement avant de partir, le directeur Vans à besoin de moi à Washington. Prenez soin de vous ! Au revoir, Hetty, Melle Jones, messieurs, à bientôt. **

**Kensi : Merci monsieur, bon retour.**

Quelques minutes de silences passent puis nous discutons de tout est de rien !

Kensi s'endort et nous décidons de la laisser se reposer, je reste seul à coté d'elle, je la regarde lorsque je la vois s'agiter et gémir, elle fait un cauchemar… Je décide de la réveiller, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle souffre…

**Deeks : Hey princesse ! Calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là…**

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, je ne m'attends pas du tout à cette réaction. Elle me repousse comme elle peut alors je m'éloigne pour la laisser respirer.

**Deeks : je… qu'est ce qui t'arrives Kensi ? Sa va aller ?**

**Kensi : arrêtes de me demander comment je vais d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice ! **

Je suis blessé par sa réaction mais je sais qu'elle est sous le choc, je décide de sortir quelques instants, je décide d'aller voir les infirmières pour leur demander de l'aide, celle-ci me font clairement comprendre, que ce n'est pas leur job, agacée par ce manque de professionnalisme, je sors pour appeler Hetty

**Hetty : Mr Deeks, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Deeks : Et bien, je pense que Kensi est en état de choc et la connaissant elle fera tout pour le cacher… Il faut faire appelle à Nate, je pense que c'est le seul qui peut l'aider… elle ne se confiera pas à un autre psy et moi si elle me parle je ne vais pas forcément réagir de la bonne façon, sur ce coup il faut un professionnel… Il faut Nate !**

**Hetty : Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr Deeks, j'ai déjà essayé de joindre Mr Getz, mais il est en mission, dés qu'il le pourra il nous rejoindra… en attendant, ne laisser pas Melle Blye seule trop longtemps…**

**Deeks : Très bien, je vais la rejoindre…**

J'arrive au niveau de sa chambre, je rentre et là, je me glace sur place, il n'y a plus personne…Où est elle passée ?**!?**

Je me dirige au pas de course au niveau des infirmières.

**Deeks : Où est Kensi Blye ?**

**Infirmière : Et bien dans sa chambre !**

**Deeks : Non j'en viens et elle n'y est plus ! Vous l'avez vu passée ?**

**Infirmière : Non, sinon je vous l'aurai dit, je ne sais pas où elle est ! Marie ? Sais tu ou es la patiente de la chambre 132 ?**

**Marie : Non, elle est censée être dans sa chambre !**

**Infirmière : Et bien elle n'y est plus, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons la retrouver !**

**Deeks : Vous rigolez j'espère, vous avez perdu une patiente qui est état de choc, et vous voulez que je reste calme… appelez la sécurité TOUT DE SUITE !**

**Infirmière : non attendez ne vous emportez pas…**

**Deeks : J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE !**

Je pars à sa recherche et contact Eric pour le prévenir

**Eric : Deeks, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**Deeks : va tout de suite à l'OPS et lance une recherche, on a perdu Kensi !**

**Eric : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Deeks : Je suis sorti de la chambre un instant et quand je suis revenu elle avait disparu, personne ne sait où elle est ! Dit aux autres de me rejoindre !**

**Eric : Ok, je serai à l'OPS dans 5 minutes, je t'envoie l'équipe… **

**Deeks : Dac… **Je branche mon oreillette pour prévenir l'équipe du moindre changement

Je commence par fouiller l'étage, mais je ne trouve aucunes traces d'elle, en même temps c'est Kensi Blye que je cherche…même en état de choque, elle reste très douée pour disparaître…

**Deeks : Du nouveau Eric ?**

**Eric : Callen et Sam arrivent, Nell est avec moi, je viens de me connecter aux caméras de surveillance… mais tu la connais, elle sait comment se dissimuler…**

**Deeks : Je sais, mais on peut espérer que tu trouveras une piste**

**Callen : Deeks, des nouvelles ? **

**Deeks : Non, j'ai fais tout l'étage mais je n'ai pas trouvé une trace, je propose qu'on se sépare, je prends le dernier étage, et vous 2 faites le premier et le deuxième !**

**Sam : ok, on fait comme ça, on se tient au courant…**

Je fais le tour du dernier étage mais pas une trace de Kensi… je désespère, elle est peut être partie, 10 minutes se passent et toujours aucunes traces… Je prends les escaliers pour rejoindre Callen et Sam à l'accueil, quand je réalise que je n'ai pas regardé sur le toit… Je monte, ouvre doucement la porte… Elle est là !

PV Kensi

Je suis assise sur le rebord du toit, l'air frais du mois de janvier me fait du bien, il pleut mais je m'en fiche…La pluie ruisselle sur mon visage, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. A cet instant, je ne ressens rien mise à part ce trou dans ma poitrine… J'essai de me concentrer sur la pluie et sur le froid qui m'enveloppe pour ne plus penser au reste, mais rien à faire…Ca tourne et retourne toujours dans ma tête, je revois ce cauchemar, ces hommes, cette douleur mais la pire de toute c'est la déception dans les yeux de Deeks… Deeks, lui qui à seulement voulu me réconforter, qui à chaque fin de mission difficile à toujours était là, il ne m'a jamais laissée seule. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, une véritable imbécile, il fait tout pour prendre soin de moi et moi je l'envoie balader, je ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Je regarde le ciel gris et apprécie seulement l'instant présent, mes pieds sont dans le vide, je les balance comme instinctivement, je regarde le sol, 4 étage sous mes pieds, Ne devrais je pas ressentir quelques chose ? Un sentiment de vertige, quelque chose ? Je me sens vidée et totalement perdue, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut surpasser ma peur intérieure de l'instant présent… Et si je sautai, est ce que je ressentirai quelque chose ? La réponse je la connais déjà, bien sûr que non pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur, cela serait plus une libération ! Plus de douleurs, plus rien pour me hanter, plus de peur de blesser les gens que j'aime… J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand je sens que l'on me tire en arrière… je crie sous l'effet de la peur.

Je suis à présent dans la cage d'escalier quand j'entends crier

**Deeks : Non mais ça ne vas pas bien ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? T'es complètement gelée, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ne refait plus jamais ça ! **

Je ne réponds pas, mon corps ne me le permets pas, tant que j'étais dehors je ne ressentais rien, mais à cet instant, je suis prise de frissons, mes dents claquent. Deeks prit alors l'initiative de me prendre dans ses bras non sans me demander silencieusement mon accord. Je pose ma tête dans son cou, son odeur me rassure, c'est incroyable.

**Kensi : Deeks, je suis dé…**

**Deeks : Chut, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que soit, ok ?**

Je n'ajoutai rien, et quelques instants plus tard je sentis la chaleur des draps.

**Deeks : Je reviens, je vais chercher une infirmière**

**Kensi : NON, restes… s'il te plaît**

Il se contenta alors d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et resta avec moi.

**Deeks : Callen et Sam arrivent, ils t'ont cherchés aussi, tu m'as foutu la trouille !**

**Kensi : Je suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin d'air, de faire le point sur tout ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement perdue…**

Il ne put me répondre car une infirmière arriva… Il sortit quelques instants pour permettre à l'infirmière de procéder à l'examen et de me relier à nouveau aux machines.

**Infirmière : bon, vous n'avez rien de grave, mais la prochaine fois que vous tenterez de vous enfuir, je serais dans l'obligation de vous attachée…**

Elle ressort, je ne réponds pas, ces quelques mots déclenchent en moi une vague de souvenirs désagréables… cela ne cessera donc jamais ? Le moindre mot me ramènera t'il toujours à une scène de cette journée ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus sur la question, Callen, Sam et Deeks rentrent dans la chambre.

**Callen : Tu as voulu prendre l'air ? T'aurais pu prévenir l'infirmière, cela dit ça a permis à Deeks de faire un peu de sport !**

Je souris à sa remarque et le remercia intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir demandé comment j'allais…

**Deeks : Pff, n'importe quoi, sache pour ta gouverne que je cours tout les matins… et que je fais du surf comme personne…**

**Sam : ouai c'est bien ce qu'on dit te bouger un peu les fesses t'auras fait du bien, le surf ce n'est pas un vrai sport…**

**Deeks : bien sûr que si !**

**Kensi : enfin bref, je suis désolé les gars pour tout ça, je vous promets d'être sage, alors rentrez vous reposer !**

**Callen : Ok, on repassera demain, repose toi !**

Ils sortirent, il ne reste plus que Deeks et moi dans la chambre.

Il relève son regard vers moi et nos yeux s'accrochent, j'ai la sensation qu'il me scanne un instant, qu'il me jauge … Il prend une couverture supplémentaire dans l'armoire et m'enveloppe avec.

**Deeks : je t'ai pris un café…**

**Kensi : Non merci**

**Deeks : Ce n'était pas une proposition, boit le, ça va te faire du bien !**

Je ne réplique pas, à quoi bon ? Je n'ai pas le courage de lui tenir tête… alors je m'exécute, doucement, j'avale ce breuvage chaud qui, je dois bien l'avouer me fait beaucoup de bien. Je n'ose pas le regarder, j'ai honte de mon comportement…

**Kensi : Ecoutes, je suis désolé, pour tout ça, pour ce soir. **

Deeks soupira un instant, je lève les yeux pour croiser les siens.

**Deeks : tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je peux imaginer que tout ça n'est pas facile à gérer pour toi, n'en parlons plus ok, disons qu'on a fait une balade sympa sur les toits de l'hôpital, Ok ? …Plus sincèrement, si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là ? C'est aussi çà d'être coéquipier !**

**Kensi : Je te remercie, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, ni partir comme ça sans te prévenir, mais sur le moment ça été plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis totalement perdue…**

Je sens les larmes qui sont au bord de mes yeux et je n'ai pas le courage de les retenir, pas ce soir… Doucement, je sens Deeks se placer à côté de moi sur le lit et me prendre dans ses bras. Je met ma tête dans son cou comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et je laisse quelques larmes couler. Il me berce tendrement jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Son odeur m'apaise et je suis contente qu'il soit là à cet instant. Lorsque je sens le sommeil s'emparer de moi, il m'embrassa le front et m'allonge. Il reste à coté de moi toute la nuit, cela me permet de goûter à une nuit reposante et sans cauchemars.

Le jour se lève à travers les rideaux de la chambre, cela fait 3 jours que je me suis réveillée et que je ne supporte plus d'être ici, le médecin doit venir tout à l'heure car il veut me transférer dans une autre chambre, mais moi ce que je souhaite, c'est sortir d'ici et vite !

Je suis consciente que la douleur est là, mais j'ai vécue des situations où la douleur était plus forte que çà !

Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à convaincre Deeks d'aller surfer, je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti d'ici depuis que j'ai été admise, soit 1 semaine… Il a besoin de se défouler et de voire autres choses.

Le médecin arrive, c'est le moment de vérité…

**Dr Smith : Bonjour Melle Blye, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?**

**Kensi : mieux, beaucoup mieux, j'ai bien encore quelques douleurs au niveau des côtes mais rien d'insurmontable !**

**Dr Smith : Bon très bien, dans ce cas je pense que l'on va pouvoir vous transférer à l'étage inférieure, vous aurez une chambre plus grande, nous allons pouvoir commencer les séances de rééducations pour votre jambe et mettre en place quelques séances de massages pour détendre tout vos muscles qui ont été mis à rude épreuves.**

**Kensi : très bien.**

**Dr Smith : Je pense que nous devrions également programmer des séances avec un psychologue, il faut que vous parliez de tout ça.**

**Kensi : Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais très bien, je n'en ai pas besoin…**

**Dr Smith : je pense au contraire que cela vous fera le plus grand bien, en tant que médecin j'ai vu beaucoup de cas similaire au vôtre et sans une aide psychologique adaptée, vous ne vous remettrez pas…**

**Kensi : Je ne suis pas comme tout ces gens, je suis un agent entraîné à faire face à ce genre de situation, je n'ai pas besoin d'un thérapeute… Il n'y a rien à ajouter !**

**Dr Smith : Je vous ai pris rendez vous pour une première séance aujourd'hui je veux que vous y alliez et après on avisera…**

Je ne réponds pas, ce médecin m'exaspère, il est hors de question que je perde mon temps avec ce genre de futilité**… **Cette conversation m'a réellement mise en colère !

PV Deeks

Je dois bien admettre que cette séance de surf m'a fait le plus grand bien, cela m'avait manqué… pas que passer toutes mes nuits avec Kensi me dérange, mais cette ambiance…, je connais rien de plus déprimant que les hôpitaux… Je regarde l'heure et me dépêche de me rhabiller, je ne veux pas laisser Kensi seule trop longtemps, je sais qu'elle est encore fragile…

J'arrive à l'hôpital et me rend jusqu'à la chambre de Kensi café et croissants à la main, mais lorsque j'ouvre celle-ci ce n'est pas Kensi qui est dans la chambre, c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, je ressors et vérifie, c'est pourtant la bonne chambre…

Arrivée au bureau des infirmières, on m'explique que Kensi à été transférée à l'étage du dessous, c'est bon signe…

Arrivée au 2ème étage, je me présente à nouveau au bureau des infirmières

**Deeks : Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir dans quelle chambre mon amie à été transférée s'il vous plaît !**

**Infirmière : un instant, s'il vous plaît…**

Je constate qu'à cet étage les infirmières sont beaucoup plus mignonnes.

**Infirmière : Quel est son nom ?... Monsieur !... son nom s'il vous plaît !**

**Deeks : Oh oui, pardon, Blye… Kensi Blye**

**Infirmière : hum… Je suis désolé mais je n'ai personne de ce nom d'enregistré….**

**Deeks : ce n'est pas possible, vous devez faire erreur, elle a été transféré à cet étage ce matin, revérifiez !**

**Infirmière : Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il n'y a personne de ce nom à cet étage, allez voir à l'accueil !**

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais où est t'elle passée ?!

**_PAM PAM PAM ! J'essai de mettre de l'intrigue, je sais, ce n'est pas toujours réussi mais bon !_**

**_Laissez-moi vos avis que je sache si cette fiction plaît toujours !_**

**_Avez-vous une idée de ce qui est arrivée à notre Kensi ?! Comment Deeks va vivre encore toutes ces péripéties ? Lâchez-vous ! mdr_**

**_A très vite_**

**_BisouXXL !_**


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes, voici la suite...

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews c'est trés agréable! J'espére que vous allez aimer, ce chapitre est plutôt mou... mais je me rattraperai!

BONNE LECTURE...

Chapitre 8

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Arrivée au 2ème étage, je me présente à nouveau au bureau des infirmières

**Deeks : Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir dans quelle chambre mon amie à été transférée s'il vous plaît !**

**Infirmière : un instant, s'il vous plaît…**

Je constate qu'à cet étage les infirmières sont beaucoup plus mignonnes.

**Infirmière : Quel est son nom ?... Monsieur !... son nom s'il vous plaît !**

**Deeks : Oh oui, pardon, Blye… Kensi Blye**

**Infirmière : hum… Je suis désolé mais je n'ai personne de ce nom d'enregistré….**

**Deeks : ce n'est pas possible, vous devez faire erreur, elle a été transféré à cet étage ce matin, revérifiez !**

**Infirmière : Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il n'y a personne de ce nom à cet étage, allez voir à l'accueil !**

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais où est t'elle passée ?!

Je suis le conseil de l'infirmière et me rend à l'accueil

**Deeks : Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir où se trouve mon amie, Blye Kensi**

Je la voie chercher quelques instants sur son ordinateur

**Infirmière : Elle n'est plus dans nos locaux, mademoiselle Blye a signé une décharge il y a quelques heures, et cela malgré les réticences du médecin…**

**Deeks : Oh, je vois, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, quelle tête de mule !**

Je fais demi-tour et passe les portes de l'hôpital, quand cessera-t-elle d'agir comme ça ! Elle n'est vraiment pas croyable ! Je me dirige vers ma voiture et prend la direction de sa maison…

Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 14h00, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais… si j'étais revenu plus vite j'aurais peut être pu la raisonner…

PV KENSI

Je prends un taxi pour me ramener chez moi, heureusement que j'avais quelques affaires pour sortir. Arrivée au bas de ma rue, je suis prise de sueurs froides, des flashs de cette fameuse nuit me reviennent… Je demande alors au chauffeur de s'arrêter, je paye la course et sort du véhicule avec mon bagage où se trouve les quelques affaires que l'on m'a amené depuis ces derniers jours.

Je décide de remonter la rue qui mène chez moi à mon rythme, le stress me gagne, je ne comprends pas moi-même ma réaction, je n'ai jamais était du genre mauviette… A 10 mètres de mon logement, je baisse les bras et fait demi tour, je ne me sens pas capable de rentrer chez moi seule, la nervosité me tiraille l'estomac.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller, je ne veux croiser personne, encore moins mes collègues qui ne ferait que me rappeler ce qui s'est déroulé ces derniers jours… Je me rends dans un petit bar en bas de chez moi, c'est un petit endroit sympa où nous allons quelques fois après les grosses journées de boulot…

Je commande alors un sea sunrise, un mélange de rhum et de whisky… j'ai au moins besoin de çà pour me trouver un peu de courage !

Je bois le premier verre en deux gorgées, puis j'en commande un second…

PV Eric

Deeks vient de m'appeler pour essayer de trouver Kensi, elle est partie de l'hôpital contre l'avis de son médecin, même si ce n'est pas raisonnable cela me rassure un peu, je retrouve bien là le caractère de Kensi, une vraie tête de mule qui fait ce qu'elle a décidée !

Maintenant, j'espère juste qu'elle ne se met pas en danger en agissant de cette façon, je sais qu'elle a encore besoin de soins et de rééducation mais par-dessus tout elle a besoin d'un suivi psychologique, elle peut essayer de faire comme si tout allais bien, ce n'est qu'une façade et on l'a déjà tous compris le soir où elle s'est échappée de sa chambre pour aller sur le toit ! Il faut que Nate rentre, et le plus vite sera le mieux…

Je suis grâce aux caméras de surveillance le taxi qu''à pris Kensi, il se dirige vers son domicile, mais s'arrête au bas de sa rue, étrange… Kensi remonte sa rue mais se stoppe un peu avant d'arriver, je la voie faire demi- tour et finir par rentrer dans un bar, après je n'ai plus rien. Je décide alors d'informer Deeks

**ERIC : Je l'ai trouvé, elle se trouve à l'Equinoxe, le bar en bas de chez elle…**

**Deeks : Ok, merci Eric, j'y vais maintenant, et surtout garde ça pour toi, je sais pas si elle serait d'accord de voir tout le monde débarquer pour lui faire la morale concernant son départ précipité de l'hôpital…**

**Eric : pas de problème, à plus tard !**

**Deeks : ouai, salut**

Je coupe la communication, et supprime la recherche de l'historique, je me reconnecte alors sur la partie de jeux vidéo… Il faut que j'arrive à battre Hetty !

PV DEEKS

J'arrive devant le bar, j'aperçois Greg le barman, je le salut rapidement et il m'indique d'un mouvement de tête une brune que je reconnais immédiatement…

Elle paraît ailleurs, le regard fixe sur quelque chose qu'elle seule sait… je m'approche et prend place en face d'elle. Je regarde son visage, son magnifique visage que j'apprécie tellement, comme tout ce qui se rapporte à elle. Mais là, je ne vois pas cet éclat dans ses yeux, il n'y a que de la fatigue et de la tristesse, quelques traces de larmes sont encore présentes sur ses joues…

Elle se rend enfin compte de ma présence et essuie son visage rapidement, souffle fort et relève ses épaules pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa faiblesse.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me fixe avec le regard dur.

**Kensi : que fais-tu ici ?**

**Deeks : Je suis venu accompagnée ma collègue dans un bar pour boire un verre… ou 5 en l'occurrence pour toi ! Tu devrais t'arrêter tu as un traitement à prendre…**

**Kensi : Deeks, ne me force pas à devenir désagréable… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu paternises avec moi…Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais !**

**Deeks : Apparemment non, puisque tu es sorti de l'hôpital contre l'avis du médecin… qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?**

**Kensi : Rien, je ne voulais pas rester c'est tout, ce genre d'endroit moins j'y passe de temps mieux je me porte !**

**Deeks : Je comprends, mais là ce n'est pas raisonnable, il y a quelques jours encore les médecins ne savaient pas si tu allais te réveiller…**

**Kensi : et je suis là, devant toi, et je vais BIEN !**

**Deeks : Ne me l'as fait pas à moi, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, garde ton baratin pour les autres… Parles moi Kensi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on est coéquipier ! **

** Kensi : qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je me sens incapable de rentrer chez moi car tout ce que je vois me ramène à la nuit où j'ai été enlevée, et que je revois tout ce qui s'y est passé ?...Et bien voilà tu le sais…**

** Deeks : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu pour sortir de l'hôpital ?**

**Kensi : Parce que tu ne seras pas toujours là ! Que je suis une femme forte et indépendante, que je n'ai pas besoin d'être assistée.**

**Deeks : On a tous besoin d'aide à un moment où un autre… pourquoi être sorti de l'hôpital, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Kensi : tu poses trop de questions…. Je me suis suffisamment confiée pour ce soir !**

Son visage se ferma et je sus qu'elle ne me dirait rien de plus pour le moment, l'alcool à ses limites !

**Deeks : aller, viens, rentrons !**

Je relève la tête et croise son regard si particulier, elle détourne les yeux et j'essai de comprendre toutes les émotions qui traversent son visage à cet instant mais je n'y parviens pas…

**Kensi : Non, je n'en ai pas envie… Bois un verre avec moi, on va fêter ma sortie de l'hôpital !**

**Deeks : non, merci et puis tu as suffisamment bu comme ça !**

**Kensi : Comme tu veux, moi je reprends un verre ! Tiens moi un peu compagnie au moins, t'es mon coéquipier après tout! Non ?**

Je cède et nous commande chacun un verre, je préfère la garder à l'œil … On parle de tout et de rien, elle ne parle que de sujet léger mais au moins elle me parle, je préfère ça plutôt que de la savoir en train de ressasser tout ce qu'elle a vécue ces derniers jours… Je reste avec elle, assit sur cette banquette, nous buvons un deuxième verre, contre son accord, je prends un jus de fruit pour Kensi, elle a assez bu… les heures passent et je constate qu'il est déjà 20H, j'ai passé mon après midi dans ce bar…Je décide qu'il est temps de partir, Kensi à les traits tirés, elle se force à tenir…

**Deeks : Rentres avec moi… **Elle hoche la tête négativement… **Chez moi ! **Elle me regarde comme perdue, comme si elle avait été percée à jour…

Je me lève et l'aide à faire la même chose, je vais payer nos consommations et revient à coté de ma partenaire, j'attrape ma veste et m'apprête à la mettre lorsque je tombe sur le petit gilet qu'elle porte. Je soupire doucement et la pose finalement sur ses épaules. Elle me regarde mais ne dit pas un mot, je me contente de réajuster cette veste bien trop grande pour elle. Je veux la protéger du froid extérieur, je veux la protéger de tout, tout simplement!

**Deeks : tu viens ?**

Elle hoche la tête et me rejoins, je souris intérieurement, heureux qu'elle me laisse l'approcher, c'est un début…

Nous montons dans ma voiture en direction de mon appartement…

Je lui ouvre la porte, mais elle se stoppe sur le pas de la porte, elle semble hésiter, ferme les yeux puis franchis le seuil.

Je dépose mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, Monty n'est pas là, il est en petit séjour chez Nell depuis 2 semaines, j'irai le chercher demain.

Je regarde ma partenaire un instant, elle ne semble pas à l'aise, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, elle est plutôt bière à la main et pieds sur ma table basse d'habitude.

**Deeks : Prends ma chambre, je vais dormir dans le canapé !**

**Kensi : Non, je… je vais prendre le canapé, tu es chez toi !**

**Deeks : Peut être mais la tête de mule blessée, c'est toi ! Alors tu ne discutes pas, tu dors dans la chambre un point c'est tout !**

**Kensi : Ok, t'as gagné… Bonne nuit**

Kensi alla se coucher, utilisant un de mes tee-shirts pour dormir… je vais avoir du mal à dormir ! Deux heures passent et le sommeil ne vient pas, je n'arrive pas à dormir, trop de questions me passent par la tête. Est-ce que je vais retrouver ma Kensi ? Pourquoi se ferme-t-elle comme huître à chaque conversation importante qu'on commence ? Je réfléchis à tout ça lorsque j'entends des gémissements provenir de ma chambre, par instinct, je me lève et entre dans la chambre… Je suis accueillit par un visage strié de larmes, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je laisse parler mon cœur et doucement je m'approche du lit, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne me voit pas alors que la lumière de ma table de chevet est allumée… son esprit est très loin d'ici… j'arrive à la hauteur du lit, elle sursaute, effrayée, elle se décale et entoure ses jambes de ses bras pour se réconforter. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression de faire face à une petite fille apeurée, une petite fille qui à peur de recevoir un coup… Tout cela me paraît surréaliste, je n'ai jamais vu Kensi agir de cette façon…

Elle m'observe puis comme une évidence, comme si elle se reconnectait à l'instant présent, je vois son regard changer, la femme forte est de retour… ou presque. Je la regarde n'osant pas amorcer le premier geste… Elle me fait un léger sourire, je décide alors de m'approcher calmement lui laissant le choix de me repousser mais à ma grande surprise, elle me saute presque dessus et s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais sa bouée de secours.

Les minutes passent et elle se calme doucement… Quand son souffle se fait plus régulier, je décide de la poser avec toute la délicatesse du monde sur son oreiller, mais elle me sent bouger, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, me suppliant presque.

**Kensi : S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie…. J'ai besoin de toi**

**Deeks : Promis, je ne bouge pas, laisse-moi juste me mettre dans le lit qu'on ne se réveille pas demain avec des courbatures…**

Je me mets sous la couette aux cotés de Kensi, je m'allonge de mon côté et attend que le sommeil arrive, quelques minutes passent quand Kensi m'interpelle…

**Kensi : Deeks ? Tu dors ?**

**Deeks : Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Kensi : Prend moi dans tes bras !**

Je m'approche et la prend alors délicatement dans mes bras, je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal.

**Kensi : Serres moi fort, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante, que je ne suis pas seule, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar…**

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais j'ai bien entendu ses paroles, je la serre alors un peu plus fort dans mes bras mais toujours en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Sans que je m'y attende, elle se retourne, pour se caler contre mon torse, elle relève la tête et m'embrasse le menton.

**Kensi : bonne nuit Deeks ! **

**Deeks : Bonne nuit Fern !**

C'est dans cette position que nous nous endormons…

Je me réveille, Kensi est toujours dans mes bras, j'aime cette sensation, je me sens entier lorsqu'elle est là, je m'imagine très bien me réveiller de cette façon tous les matins de ma vie !

Elle se réveille à son tour, alors que je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit gêné par cette proximité, elle n'en fait rien et réitère son geste de la veille à m'embrassant sur le menton, je pourrais très vite prendre goût à ça !

**Deeks : bien dormie ?**

**Kensi : comme un bébé, depuis que tu es là ! **

Elle rougit, j'aime cette couleur sur son visage…

**Deeks : je vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Kensi : je mangerai ce qu'il y a, ne prépares rien de spécial pour moi…**

**Deeks : donc ce sera des crêpes et jus de fruit frais !**

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine, Kensi m'emboîte le pas et s'assoit sur le tabouret en face du comptoir où je prépare la pâte à crêpes. Nous prenons le temps de déjeuner, et je vois Kensi grimacer à plusieurs reprises…

**Deeks : Tu as pris ton traitement ?**

**Kensi : Pas depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, le médecin m'a fait une ordonnance, il faut que je passe à la pharmacie récupérer les médicaments et faut que j'aille également prendre rendez vous pour avoir des soins infirmiers tous les jours.**

**Deeks : Dans ce cas je m'habille et je m'en occupe !**

**Kensi : Non attend, ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'irai tout à l'heure ! Tu dois avoir autre chose à faire !**

**Deeks : Non, il faut que tu te soignes, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir inutilement, il faut que j'aille chercher Monty de toute façon, j'irais prendre tes médicaments en même temps !**

**Kensi : d'accord. **

Nous mangeons en silence, puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

PV Kensi

J'ai déjà bu 5 verres, l'alcool me tourne un peu, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée…Je réfléchis à ces dernières semaines qui ce sont écoulées, j'imagine ce que je vais faire également dans les semaines à venir, je n'ai envie de rien et cela m'effraie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais eu à me poser la question, mon chemin est tout tracé pour moi ! Je sens quelqu'un s'assoir en face de moi.

J'atterri et m'essuie le visage, je souffle un bon coup, relève les épaules et essai de reprendre contenance, je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'être en détresse. Je relève la tête et le fixe, cela m'exaspère de ne pas pouvoir broyer du noir toute seule…

**Kensi : que fais-tu ici ?**

**Deeks : Je suis venu accompagnée ma collègue dans un bar pour boire un verre… ou 5 en l'occurrence pour toi ! Tu devrais t'arrêter tu as un traitement à prendre…**

**Kensi : Deeks, ne me force pas à devenir désagréable… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu paternises avec moi…Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais !**

**Deeks : Apparemment non, puisque tu es sorti de l'hôpital contre l'avis du médecin… qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?**

Je savais qu'il allait me parler de ça… C'est quoi son problème, je suis largement capable de prendre mes propres décisions…

**Kensi : Rien, je ne voulais pas rester c'est tout, ce genre d'endroit moins j'y passe de temps mieux je me porte !**

**Deeks : Je comprends, mais là ce n'est pas raisonnable, il y a quelques jours encore les médecins ne savaient pas si tu allais te réveiller…**

**Kensi : et je suis là, devant toi, et je vais BIEN !**

Est-ce qu'il est vraiment obligé de remuer le couteau ?!

**Deeks : Ne me l'as fait pas à moi, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, garde ton baratin pour les autres… Parles moi Kensi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on est coéquipier ! **

** Kensi : qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je me sens incapable de rentrer chez moi car tout ce que je vois me ramène à la nuit où j'ai été enlevée, et que je revois tout ce qui s'y est passé ?...Et bien voilà tu le sais…**

**Deeks : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu pour sortir de l'hôpital ?**

**Kensi : Parce que tu ne seras pas toujours là ! Que je suis une femme forte et indépendante, que je n'ai pas besoin d'être assistée.**

**Deeks : On a tous besoin d'aide à un moment où un autre… pourquoi être sorti de l'hôpital, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Kensi : tu poses trop de questions…. Je me suis suffisamment confiée pour ce soir !**

La fatigue, le stress et l'alcool me font me confier un peu trop, il faut que je me reprenne !

**Deeks : aller, viens, rentrons !**

Il est sérieux ? s'il croit que je vais le suivre sans rien dire il se trompe, je ne compte pas bouger et je dois bien admettre que j'aimerai qu'il reste avec moi, sa présence me fait du bien.

**Kensi : Non, je n'en ai pas envie… Bois un verre avec moi, on va fêter ma sortie de l'hôpital !**

**Deeks : non, merci et puis tu as suffisamment bu comme ça !**

**Kensi : Comme tu veux, moi je reprends un verre ! Tiens moi un peu compagnie au moins, t'es mon coéquipier après tout! Non ?**

Il cède et va nous chercher nos verres … Nous discutons de tout et de rien, mais je ne veux plus aborder de sujets sérieux et douloureux, on ne parle que de sujets légers… l'après midi passe vite, c'est l'avantage avec Deeks, il a se pouvoir incroyable sur moi, tout est plus simple, plus léger avec lui…

**Deeks : Rentres avec moi… **J'hoche la tête négativement… **Chez moi ! **j'ai l'impression qu'il a deviné que je ne voulais pas rentrer, c'est Incroyable… Cet homme est exceptionnel et il est avec moi, à tenter de me relever, je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir.

Il se lève et m'aide à faire la même chose, Il paye nos consommations et revient à coté de moi, Il attrape sa veste et la passe sur mes épaules! Il me surprendra toujours par sa gentillesse.

**Deeks : tu viens ?**

J' hoche la tête et le rejoins, je sais que je pourrais le suivre n'importe où sans avoir peur !

Nous arrivons à son appartement et je ne sais pas quoi faire, dois je rentrer ? il a peut être envie de faire autre chose. Il me fait signe d'entrer, je m'exécute.

**Deeks : Prends ma chambre, je vais dormir dans le canapé !**

**Kensi : Non, je… je vais prendre le canapé, tu es chez toi !**

**Deeks : Peut être mais la tête de mule blessée, c'est toi ! Alors tu ne discutes pas, tu dors dans la chambre un point c'est tout !**

**Kensi : Ok, t'as gagné… Bonne nuit**

Je n'ai pas la force de lui tenir tête, je suis très fatiguée, la douleur ajoutée à l'alcool que j'ai bu a eu raison de moi…Je décide d'aller me coucher.

Rapidement, le sommeil prend possession de moi, mais comme régulièrement depuis ces derniers jours, je cauchemarde, je revois les tortures que j'ai vécue, mais un cumule s'ajoute, je me revois à 15 ans, je vois la mort de mon père, l'année que j'ai passée à vivre dans les rues et toutes les épreuves que j'ai subit à cette époque… Je revois ce SDF qui m'avait suivi et qui m'avait frappé pour me déposséder du peu que j'avais…

Je me réveille et me sent mal, je sens la peur, la douleur de tous les coups portés, j'ai peur… A cet instant j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans, je suis mal, je me recroqueville sur moi-même pour essayer de m'apporter un peu de réconfort…

Je pleure quelques instants et me rends compte très vite que je ne suis pas seule… je lève le regard et voit Deeks, c'est comme un électro choque, je me reconnecte instantanément à l'instant présent.

Je lui souri et il s'approche, et comme si ma vie en dépendait je m'accroche à son cou, j'ai besoin de lui…

Dans ses bras je me calme et commence à m'endormir, mais je le sens bouger, j'ouvre les yeux instantanément de peur de le voir partir.

**Kensi : S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie…. J'ai besoin de toi**

**Deeks : Promis, je ne bouge pas, laisse-moi juste me mettre dans le lit qu'on ne se réveille pas demain avec des courbatures…**

Il me rejoint dans le lit, mais j'ai besoin de plus :

**Kensi : Deeks ? Tu dors ?**

**Deeks : Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Kensi : Prend moi dans tes bras !**

Il me prend dans ses bras avec une extrême douceur, mais à cet instant j'ai besoin qu'il me montre que je suis vivante, qu'il resserre sa pression sur moi !

**Kensi : Serres moi fort, j'ai besoin de me sentir vivante, que je ne suis pas seule, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar…**

Je ne parle à voix basse, je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu, mais après quelques secondes, je sens une plus forte pression, mais comme une pulsion je me retourne pour lui faire face, j'ai besoin de le voir, de sentir son odeur. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissante d'être là pour moi, je décide de l'embrasser pour le remercier, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère mais j'en ai besoin à cet instant.

**Kensi : Bonne nuit Deeks ! **

**Deeks : Bonne nuit Fern !**

C'est dans cette position que nous nous endormons…

Je me réveille dans les bras de cet homme que j'apprécie temps, je croise son regard bleu qui me fait tellement d'effet et comme une évidence je l'embrasse à nouveau comme hier sans rien dire de plus.

**Deeks : bien dormie ?**

**Kensi : comme un bébé, depuis que tu es là ! **

Mes révélations me mettent un peu mal à l'aise

**Deeks : je vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Kensi : je mangerai ce qu'il y a, ne prépares rien de spécial pour moi…**

**Deeks : donc ce sera des crêpes et jus de fruit frais !**

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine et il nous prépare un merveilleux repas. J'ai mal un peu partout, je sais qu'il faut que j'aille chercher les médicaments que l'on m'a prescrits. Je souffle pour essayer de calmer la douleur mais rien n'y fait. Je note la nécessité d'aller à la pharmacie

**Deeks : Tu as pris ton traitement ?**

**Kensi : Pas depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, le médecin m'a fait une ordonnance, il faut que je passe à la pharmacie récupérer les médicaments et faut que j'aille également prendre rendez vous pour avoir des soins infirmiers tous les jours.**

**Deeks : Dans ce cas je m'habille et je m'en occupe !**

**Kensi : Non attend, ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'irai tout à l'heure ! Tu dois avoir autre chose à faire !**

**Deeks : Non, il faut que tu te soignes, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir inutilement, il faut que j'aille chercher Monty de toute façon, j'irais prendre tes médicaments en même temps !**

**Kensi : d'accord. **

Je le regarde aller à la salle de bain, je débarrasse notre repas pour ne pas trop réfléchir, je dépose le tout dans l'évier et attend que Deeks termine.

Il ressort, prend mes papiers et l'ordonnance puis sort faire ses courses.

Je file à la salle de bain, une fois fini, je décide de faire la vaisselle, cela m'occupe les mains mais pas l'esprit, je repense à ce cauchemar, je ne comprends pas sa pourquoi tout est ce que je revis mais 15 ans… Je sursaute, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et regarde qui est là, je reste figé un moment, je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite ! Je tremble et approche ma main de la poignée pour ouvrir…

**_Alors qui est derrière la porte ?_**

**_Je sais ce chapitre et un peu long et pas ultra intéressant mais il fallait bien expliquer la sortie de Kensi… Le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé ! Promis…._**

**_Dîtes moi quand même ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ) _**

**_BisouXXL et à très vite ! _**


	10. Chapitre 9

_Coucou ! _

_Voici la suite, que vous attendiez ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire, vous allez enfin savoir qui est derrière la porte !_

_BONNE LECTURE LES GIRLS ! ET PEUT ETRE LES BOYS …_

_Chapitre 9_

_Dans le chapitre précédent…_

Je le regarde aller à la salle de bain, je débarrasse notre repas pour ne pas trop réfléchir, je dépose le tout dans l'évier et attend que Deeks termine.

Il ressort, prend mes papiers et l'ordonnance puis sort faire ses courses.

Je file à la salle de bain, une fois fini, je décide de faire la vaisselle, cela m'occupe les mains mais pas l'esprit, je repense à ce cauchemar, je ne comprends pas sa pourquoi tout est ce que je revis mais 15 ans… Je sursaute, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et regarde qui est là, je reste figé un moment, je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite ! Je tremble et approche ma main de la poignée pour ouvrir…

J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Nate, je suis heureuse de le voire mais en même temps je me doute de la raison de son retour, je vais me faire psychanalyser, il n'y a aucun doutes là-dessus ! Et çà je n'en ai vraiment pas envie !

**Nate : Bonjour Kensi**

**Kensi : Bonjour Nate, je suis contente de te voir même si je dois bien admettre que je préférerais que ce soit pour d'autres raisons…**

**Nate : je suis content de te voir également, je constate que tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! Deeks n'est pas là ?**

**Kensi : Non, il avait des choses à faire à l'extérieur mais il devrait revenir bientôt, tu voulais le voir ?**

**Nate : Oui et non, je voulais discuter un peu avec lui mais c'est toi que je voulais voire principalement, Comment vas-tu ?**

**Kensi : Ca va je te remercie !**

**Nate : Ok, aller vient t'asseoir qu'on discute un peu…**

**Kensi : C'est l'ami ou le psy qui me parle ? C'est Hetty qui t'envoie ?**

**Nate : Je suis ici pour savoir comment tu vas, et Hetty est également inquiète de ta sortie anticipée de l'hôpital**

**Kensi : Et bien comme tu peux le voir je vais bien, j'ai quelques douleurs mais rien d'insupportables…Deeks est parti me chercher ce qu'il faut…**

Je préfère être honnête avec Nate, cela ne servirai à rien de lui cacher quelques choses, il le saurait…  
Il me regarde un instant, je sais qu'il analyse mes paroles.

**Nate : Tu as dormie ici ?**

**Kensi : Oui, je ne me sentais pas d'être seule chez moi, Deeks m'a proposé de rester ici pour la nuit.**

**Nate : C'est très gentil de sa part, vous avez une relation particulière tout les deux, n'est ce pas ?!**

**Kensi : Oui, tout comme Callen et Sam, Deeks est mon équipier, on se protège mutuellement.**

**Nate : Oui, probablement…Dit moi qu'est ce qui fait que ta relation avec Deeks et différente de celle de Callen et Sam ?**

**Kensi : Hum … Je ne sais pas, c'est mon partenaire c'est tout !**

**Nate : …. ouai, dis moi, tu dors bien ? Tu as l'air fatiguée !**

**Kensi : Je ne te cache pas que mes nuits sont un peu agitées, mais ça va vite passer, il me faut juste un moment pour encaisser et passer à autre chose !**

**Nate : Es tu sûre de pouvoir passer au dessus de cela si facilement ? Ce n'est pas bénin ce qui t'es arrivé !**

**Kensi : Je le sais parfaitement, mais ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que cela m'arrive, je suis un agent entrainé, je passerai au dessus de ça comme je l'ai toujours fait !**

**Nate : Tu ne seras pas toujours apte à filtrer tes émotions ! Tu dis que tu as déjà vécu cela ? Que s'est il passé ?**

**Kensi : Nate, je ne veux pas en parler, remuer le passé n'est jamais bon !**

**Nate : Comme tu voudras! Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là pour quelques temps !**

**Kensi : Tu n'es plus en mission ? Tu restes combien de temps ?**

**Nate : Je pense être là pour quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'envoie sur une autre mission.**

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Deeks revienne…

La porte s'ouvre et Deeks se dirige directement à la cuisine pour déposer les courses accompagné de Monty.

**Deeks : Princesse ! J'ai ton traitement, je te l'amène tout de suite, j'ai acheté pleins de fruits pour te remettre vite sur pieds !**

Il sort de la cuisine, les médicaments à la main et aperçoit enfin Nate

**Deeks : Oh !….Salut Nate ! Comment sa va ?**

**Nate : Bonjour, sa va et toi ?**

**Deeks : Sa va ! Tiens Kens', prends ça…Faut que je sorte Monty ! Je reviens tout de suite… Allez viens mon vieux, je sais que ta vessie n'est plus ce qu'elle était !**

Je souris, je le trouve adorable…

**Nate : Attends, je viens avec toi !**

Je sais ce qu'il veut faire et cela ne me plaît pas du tout mais j'ai trop de douleurs pour sortir et les accompagner. Je les regarde sortir, avale mes antidouleurs et m'allonge sur le canapé.

**PV Deeks**

Je regarde Monty se défouler un peu, ce chien m'a manqué ces derniers jours et j'attends que Nate se décide à prendre la parole.

**Nate : Alors tu héberges Kensi ?**

**Deeks : Oui, elle ne voulait pas être seule hier soir donc je lui ai proposée de venir**

**Nate : C'est très gentil de ta part !**

**Deeks : c'est normal, c'est mon équipière, on est là l'un pour l'autre !**

**Nate : ouai, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution n'est ce pas ?**

**Deeks : qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Nate : Tu la surprotège ! Tu prends partie pour elle quoi qu'il arrive et ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle va se remettre. A un moment, il faudra qu'elle soit seule et qu'elle se prenne en charge, tu ne dois pas la laisser faire, quand tu la retrouvé hier, tu aurais du la ramener à l'hôpital, elle n'est pas prête à sortir ! Elle se met en danger.**

**Deeks : Cela fait que quelques jours que tout ça est arrivé, elle a besoin de soutient et c'est ce que je fais ! Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle a subit ! Et si tu crois que j'aurais pu forcer Kensi à retourner à l'hôpital, c'est que tu ne la connais pas !**

Je commence à hausser le ton, les paroles de Nate me blessent…

**Nate : Effectivement je n'étais pas là, mais aujourd'hui je constate que Kensi a encore besoin de soin et qu'elle serait mieux dans un centre hospitalier ! Elle peut avaler des médicaments mais elle a des fractures qui nécessitent des soins… T'as vu comme elle boite ? Et ces poumons, tu crois que c'est sérieux de la laisser sortir avec un poumon perforé ? Je pense que tes sentiments pour elle obscurcissent ton jugement…**

Nate reste égale à lui, toujours calme et posé mais avec des réflexions qui vous remette en question en moins de 2 !

**Deeks : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Nate, j'essai d'agir au mieux pour elle. Si elle est sortie c'était parce que c'était son choix, je ne peux pas aller contre ça, maintenant j'essai de m'assurer qu'elle va se remettre le mieux possible… que ferais tu à ma place ?**

**Nate : Je ne sais pas réellement, je sais que Kensi a beaucoup de caractère mais je pense qu'elle a fait un mauvais choix en sortant de l'hôpital ! Je sais qu'elle n'y retournera pas, mais ne la couve pas trop car le retour à la normale va être difficile ! **

**Deeks : Je sais mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule ! Elle n'est pas prête… **

**Nate : Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**Deeks : Non, enfin si mais c'est normal elle est en état de choque, elle dort mal c'est tout…**

Nate me fixe comme pour filtrer ce que je dis, savoir si je ne lui cache rien… Je soutiens son regard, je ne mens pas, Kensi dort mal, pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle a besoin que je la prenne dans mes bras pour se calmer… Si Hetty l'apprenait je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait!

**Nate : hum, j'ai essayé de discuter un peu avec elle mais pour le moment, elle n'est pas très réceptive à ce que je lui dis, tu es son partenaire, elle aura moins de mal à te parler, tâche de l'écouter quand elle voudra se confier et si tu as besoin de conseil appel moi ! Je vais y aller, il faut que j'aille voir Hetty.**

**Deeks : Ok, compte sur moi… A plus**

Je rappelle Monty et nous rentrons, je regarde l'heure nous sommes resté à discuter une bonne demi heure…

Je rentre à l'appartement rapidement, je filtre la pièce du regard mais ne voit personne… Je me dirige vers la chambre, il n'y a personne non plus, j'écoute à la porte de la salle de bain mais n'entend aucun bruit, je m'inquiète…

**Deeks : Kensi ?! **

Je prends mon téléphone et l'appel, le son provient de la cuisine, son téléphone est sur le bar mais il n'y a aucunes traces de la propriétaire, je me mets automatiquement en alerte, je m'apprête à sortir lorsque Kensi passe la porte une glace à la main…

**Deeks : Ce n'est pas vrai Kensi, tu m'as foutu la frousse !**

**Kensi : Désolé, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai entendu le camion de glaces, ça m'a donné envie…Tiens je t'en ai pris une ! Cookie, je sais que c'est ta préférée…**

**Deeks : Ouai, préviens moi la prochaine fois !... Merci pour la glace !**

On se pose dans le canapé et nous mangeons notre glace comme 2 gamins, elle se moque de moi car j'en ai pleins le visage.

**Deeks : c'est bon y'a plus rien ?**

**Kensi : Si t'en as encore là !**

Elle s'approche et passe son doigt sur mes lèvres pour enlever ce qui reste, elle est magnifique à cet instant… Je me retiens pour ne pas l'embrasser, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de sa faiblesse.

Je me lève et vais me chercher un verre d'eau. C'est plus une excuse pour m'éloigner qu'autre chose mais il faut que je garde la tête froide.

**Deeks : Tu as soif ?**

**Kensi : Non, merci.**

Je reviens quelques instants après, elle est là, allongée sur mon canapé à regarder son émission de Top modèle, je me sens bien, je la rejoins et on regarde l'émission tout en commentant chacune des candidates. Pour moi, aucune d'elle ne peut égaler ma partenaire…

Mon téléphone sonne, je me décale et répond

**Deeks : Allo**

**Hetty : Monsieur Deeks, Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Deeks : Bonjour Hetty, ca va bien merci.**

**Hetty : Je suis heureuse de l'entendre car il me semble que vous auriez du reprendre le travail ce matin !**

**Deeks : Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est juste que j'ai Kensi avec moi … et je ne veux pas la laisser seule !**

**Hetty : Je comprends bien monsieur Deeks, mais nous avons du travail, une affaire très importante et j'ai besoin de vous, de plus vos congés sont épuisés, donc je vous prie de bien vouloir nous rejoindre, Melle Blye pourra très bien se débrouiller pour les quelques heures à venir et au besoin Mr Getz peut venir la voire !**

Kensi me regarde, elle entend plus ou moins la conversation et me fait un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre que je dois aller à l'OPS. Je n'en ai aucune envie mais j'abdique et accepte.

**Deeks : Très bien, j'arrive, je vous rejoins au plus vite !**

Je raccroche et regarde Kensi

**Deeks : Il faut que j'y aille, t'es sûre que ca va aller ?**

**Kensi : Mais oui bien sûr, je suis capable de me prendre en charge tu sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, aller, vas y, sinon tu vas subir les foudres d'Hetty, je m'en veux déjà de t'avoir fait rater ta matinée… **

**Deeks : Arrêtes ne t'en fait pas, ok ? C'est moi qui ai choisit de rester ! Bon j'y vais-je reviens vite ! Si t'as faim y'a des plats dans le frigo… A tout à l'heure**

Elle se lève et se met face en moi et me souris

**Kensi : Oui à tout à l'heure et rassure toi, je vais m'occuper de Monty…** (Elle se tourne vers celui-ci), **Un** **mot grand !**

Je souris et regarde mon chien

**Deeks : Je compte sur toi pour monter la garde mon vieux ! Bon, je file…**

Je m'approche la regarde et m'apprête à l'embrasser sur la joue lorsqu'elle tourne également la tête… Nous embrassons alors sur les lèvres de façon furtive… Nous réalisons à peine ce qui s'est passé.

**Deeks : Hum…. A toute !**

**Kensi : mm, oui…**

Je sors et essai de ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend… Je prends la route et arrive à l'OPS. Je croise Callen et Sam.

**Callen : Alors t'as décidé de prolonger tes vacances ? Comment va-t-elle ?**

**Deeks : Salut les gars ! Pour le moment, ça à l'air d'aller, je sais qu'elle souffre un peu de ses blessures mais elle serre les dents. **

**Sam : Et moralement ?**

**Deeks : Elle est choquée plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer, elle ne dort presque pas et sursaute pour presque rien… Nate est venu ce matin.**

**Sam : On le sait, on l'a croisé, comment ça s'est passé?**

**Deeks : Bien, si on considère qu'elle a évité le sujet !**

**Callen : Il va lui falloir un moment je pense pour se remettre.**

**Deeks : Je le pense aussi**

Eric arrive et siffle, nous montons et retrouvons Eric, Hetty et Nell. Je les salut brièvement et Eric nous expose la situation rapidement.

**Eric : Le major Carter a été retrouvé mort ce matin à son domicile avec 2 balles dans la poitrine, le LAPD y a également retrouvé 3kg de cocaïne, étant un marin's, on nous a donné l'affaire. **

**Deeks : Bon, si on a retrouvé la drogue, il y a peu de chance que ce soit le motif du meurtre !**

**Sam : Quelle déduction ! Tu sais que t'es un vrai petit génie !**

**Callen :… Bref, Sam et moi, on va sur la scène de crime, toi Deeks voit ce que tu peux découvrir en rapport avec l'affaire chez tes amis les stups…**

**Deeks : chouette, ils m'ont tellement manqué… à toute !**

Je passe l'après midi sur l'enquête, c'est ma première mission où Kensi n'est pas là… elle me manque, à nous deux, je sais qu'on se complète, elle analyse les choses d'une autre façon.

Je n'ai rien appris de plus au service des stups, je retourne à l'OPS en attendant de savoir ce qu'ont découvert Callen et Sam.

Je rentre dans l'espace des Geeks

**Deeks : Quoi de neuf ?**

**Nell : On a pu retracer les véhicules qui ont circulé prés de la maison, on a trouvé un van noir, qui a été volé, on essai encore de remonter la piste. **

Callen et Sam arrivent à cet instant

**Callen : On a trouvé quelques traces de sang et des empreintes, il va falloir attendre quelques heures pour avoir les résultats. Je vous propose de tous rentrer et on reprendra tout ça demain.**

**Deeks : Ok, à demain.**

Je ne traine pas je suis pressé de rentrer voir comment va Kensi

**Tous : A demain**

**Nell : Embrasses Kensi pour moi, dit lui qu'on pense tous bien à elle, et qu'on attend son retour avec impatience !**

J'hoche simplement la tête, puis je descends les escaliers récupérer mes affaires lorsqu'Hetty m'interpelle.

**Hetty : Monsieur Deeks, venait instant, je voudrais vous parler…**

Nous arrivons à son bureau

**Hetty : Asseyez-vous ! Une tasse de thé ?**

**Deeks : Non merci, que se passe-t-il Hetty ?**

**Hetty : eh bien, je souhaite discuter de quelques petites choses avec vous. Mais tout d'abord, comment va Kensi ?**

**Deeks : Ca va plus ou moins, pour être honnête je pense qu'elle est sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé mais elle va se remettre, elle est forte.**

**Hetty : Je le souhaite, même si elle paraît forte, elle a besoin de soutien, Kensi a déjà vécu beaucoup de traumatismes, elle s'est créée une grosse carapace mais d'expérience je peux vous dire que cela n'est pas suffisant ! A un moment, elle aura besoin d'un ami pour se confier.**

**Deeks : Je sais et je serais là quand elle aura envie de parler.**

**Hetty : Néanmoins, trop de proximité avec votre partenaire pourrait jouer le rôle inverse, elle a besoin de soutien pas d'une relation ambigüe pour l'instant.**

**Deeks : Je sais, et ne pensez pas qu'il y est quoique ce soit entre nous, Kensi est mon équipière et je veille à ce qu'elle aille bien ! C'est tout… Je vous laisse Hetty, je rentre, à demain !**

**Hetty : A demain monsieur Deeks. Et veillez sur elle…**

**PV KENSI**

Deeks est partit depuis à peine 1h, le temps me paraît interminable, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de laver du linge ou de réaliser des tâches ménagères ! Je tourne en rond encore quelques minutes et décide de sortir prendre l'air. J'emmène Monty avec moi.

Tous les muscles de mon corps me font mal, il faut que je me réhabitue à bouger, ma jambe me tire, les séquelles de la balle, j'en ai pour quelques temps mais ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter.

Je décide de commencer ma rééducation dès maintenant, pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour m'expliquer comment rééduquer mon corps à l'effort. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je commence par m'étirer les muscles en réalisant quelques exercices, puis tranquillement je fais des petits allers retour en marchant de plus en plus vite. Lorsque l'effort devient trop douloureux je décide de rentrer avec Monty à ma suite.

Arrivée à l'appartement de Deeks, je décide de prendre une douche. Je me déshabille et aperçoit mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. C'est la première fois que je prends le temps de me regarder depuis que je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Je sais que je suis marquée mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de faire face à ce reflet. Je balaye mon corps du regard, je suis couverte de marques, mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est ces 3 lettres gravé sur mon abdomen… elles sont tellement vrai, je me sens comme morte, je ne suis plus la même personne et cela me fait vraiment peur. Je reste encore un instant à analyser ce corps qui n'est plus le mien et m'autorise à pleurer quelques instants, après tout, je suis seule…

Je remarque également que j'ai du perdre du poids, mes os sont plus apparent que d'habitude, je n'ai plus aucune courbe féminine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un corps d'enfant ! La curiosité me pousse à me peser… 7Kg, j'ai perdu 7 kg c'est incroyable… cela me fait peur, je ne suis déjà pas grosse de nature, mais là je suis en maigreur, il faut que je me reprenne…

Je prends ma douche et m'habille de quelques vêtements qui appartiennent à Deeks, cela me donne l'impression d'avoir un peu plus de corpulence. Il va falloir que je passe récupérer des vêtements chez moi ou rentrer chez moi tout simplement. Je n'en ai pas envie mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment chez Deeks.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé ce matin avant qu'il parte, on s'est embrassé, de façon très brève certes mais on s'est embrassé quand même ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ressentir par rapport à ça, je suis perdue, dois-je lui en parler ? Où faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Je réfléchis à tout cela lorsqu'il passe la porte d'entrée me faisant sursauter, mais j'essai de ne pas lui laisser le remarquer.

Il s'approche de Monty qui lui fait la fête, il le caresse un instant puis me rejoint sur le canapé.

**Deeks : Hey, comment ca va ?**

**Kensi : Ca va et toi ? Alors cette nouvelle affaire ?**

**Deeks : Ca va, disons que c'est une affaire comme d'habitude, j'ai l'impression qu'elle reste d'apparence assez classique ! Un meurtre et un méchant à retrouver… pour l'instant on n'a pas grand-chose.**

**Kensi : Hum, ok…**

**Deeks : Au faite, tu as le bonjour de l'équipe…. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?**

**Kensi : Je ne sais pas comme tu veux, je n'ai pas très faim…**

**Deeks : Je te propose des nouilles chinoises au poulet, ca te vas ?**

**Kensi : Oui t'inquiète.**

**Deeks : Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Kensi : Si, si….**

**Deeks : Je le vois bien, racontes-moi !**

**Kensi : Je … je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai suffisamment abusé de ta gentillesse et de ton hospitalité !**

**Deeks : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne me déranges pas du tout au contraire, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ! Tu veux vraiment partir ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ici ?**

**Kensi : Si, au contraire je suis très bien, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, tu as tes habitudes et je ne voudrais pas te gêner…**

**Deeks : Oh mais Kensi, arrêtes de flipper, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là ok ?**

**Kensi : Ok, mais dans ce cas, tu récupères ta chambre ce soir, il est hors de question que je m'impose, en plus tu as plus besoin de dormir que moi ! De nous deux, c'est toi qui travail pour l'instant.**

Il ne me répond pas, se lève et prépare notre repas…Au fond de moi j'ai quand même le sentiment de gêner, il va vite falloir remédier à tout cela.

Nous mangeons, puis on s'installe devant la télé pour regarder une émission de son choix, je m'endors devant car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans son lit et dans ses bras de surcroît. Il dort encore, je regarde l'heure, il est 6h du matin… Je me lève le plus délicatement possible, je ne veux pas le réveiller, il a besoin de sommeil, je sais qu'il m'a veillé ces derniers jours et la fatigue se lit sur ses traits.

Une fois lever et laver, j'enfile quelques vêtements confortables qui vont me permettre de faire un peu de sport. Je sors et marche un moment pour m'échauffer. Puis je commence à courir un peu. Cela me fait du bien de m'aérer l'esprit, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de mon équilibre d'avant.

Je m'arrête dans une boulangerie et prend quelques viennoiseries. Je fais demi-tour et rentre préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'ai couru une demi-heure et je suis épuisée, il faut que je réhabitue mon corps… Je prépare tout pour notre repas puis retourne dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. *(NA : ben ouai sinon c'est dégeu… : S)*

Une fois prête je prépare le café. Marty sort de la chambre la tête encore mal réveillée.

**Kensi : Bonjour !**

**Deeks : Bonjour, c'est quoi tout ça ? T'es tombée du lit ?**

**Kensi : Je me suis dit qu'à défaut de savoir cuisiner, je pouvais au moins passer dans une boulangerie pour préparer un bon petit déj ! En plus c'était sur ma route !**

**Deeks : Ben merci en tout cas c'est super, … mais comment ça sur ta route ?**

**Kensi : Ouai j'ai couru un peu ce matin…**

**Deeks : Ce n'est pas un peu précoce ? Tu devrais aller voir un Kiné d'abord !**

**Kensi : Non pas besoin de kiné, j'y vais tranquillement, mais j'ai besoin de courir ça me fait du bien et puis je ne tiens pas à rester indéfiniment en arrêt maladie !**

**Deeks : Promets moi de ne pas faire trop d'efforts quand même !**

**Kensi : ouai…**

Le téléphone de Deeks nous coupe dans notre conversation.

**Deeks : Allo**

**… : ….**

**Deeks : Ok, j'arrive à tout de suite**

Il raccroche puis me regarde

**Deeks : Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, il y a du nouveau sur l'affaire et faut qu'on infiltre Nell sur cette mission. Elle veut que je la débriefe, elle ne se sent pas prête.**

**Kensi : Pourquoi Nell ?**

**Deeks : Parce qu'il faut que ce soit une femme et vu que…**

Il s'arrête, je connais la suite et il ne veut pas me vexer.

**Kensi : Vu que je ne peux pas faire cette infiltration, il faut que Nell le fasse… Je viens avec toi !**

**Deeks : Non toi, tu restes ici et tu reposes !**

**Kensi : On n'est pas marier que je sache, je sais que tu veux prendre soin de moi, mais je pense que je peux aussi être de bon conseil pour Nell ! Et puis j'irai avec ou sans toi !**

**Deeks : Bon et bien, montes avant que je ne le regrette, on y va !**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'OPS se fait en silence, je sais qu'il est contrarié mais si je peux me rendre un minimum utile cela me fera le plus grand bien ! Rester loin de mon travail, me rend mal… Je ne fais que ressasser des mauvaises choses autant que je m'occupe l'esprit !

Nous arrivons à l'OPS et je suis prise de sueurs froides, j'ai une boules dans l'estomac et une dans la gorge, mais hors de question que je laisse paraître ça.

Je souffle un coup et sort de la voiture. Callen et Sam sont à l'entrée, tous les 2 me dévisagent.

**Sam : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer !**

**Kensi : Bonjour à toi aussi Sam ! Je vais bien merci, saches que je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule ! Bonjour G.**

**Callen : Bonjour Kensi, je suis content de te voir mais, je pense que Sam a raison, tu dois te reposer… Cela fait à peine 2 jours que tu es sortie et en plus sans l'accord de ton médecin !**

**Kensi : Je le sais, tu ne m'apprends rien… Mais j'ai besoin de revenir, de m'occuper l'esprit… Bon si vous avez fini je vais voir Nell. **

Je monte en salle info mais il n'y a personne. Je décide d'aller voir au gymnase. Elle est là assise sur un banc, en train de respirer nerveusement, à cet instant je me sens coupable, c'est moi qui devrait faire cette infiltration !

J'entre, elle relève la tête et me souris.

**Nell : Kensi, je suis contente de te voire ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

**Kensi : Je suis venue t'aider à te préparer, expliques moi en quoi consiste ton infiltration.**

**Nell : Et bien après quelques recherches avec Eric, on a découvert qu'il se passe des choses bizarres sur le lieu de travail du Major Carter. Il travail sur une des usines gérer par l'état et il semble que des salariés d'un sous traitant ont un comportement étrange. Il verserai des dessous de tables pour avoir les codes d'accès à certaines zones de l'usine. On pense qu'ils veulent accéder aux chambres fortes où énormément d'informations classées top secrètes y sont gardées. Je suis censée intégrer cette société en tant qu'assistante, et découvrir qui ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent vraiment… Mais honnêtement, je ne m'en sens pas capable, je sais que j'en ai pour plusieurs jours voir des semaines et je n'ai jamais fait cela…**

Je me sens fautive si j'étais assez forte pour reprendre, s'il n'y avait pas eu tout cela, c'est à moi qu'on aurait confié cette mission.

**Kensi : T'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider, déjà pour évacuer tout ce stress, on va aller faire un peu de sport… viens !**

**Nell : Kensi, dans ton état je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit raisonnable…**

**Kensi : Merci de t'en inquiéter mais je vais bien ! Aller on y va !**

Je commence par lui montrer quelques prises de combat, cela à pour effet de la rassurer, qu'elle se sente un peu plus en sécurité. Je me sens bien, enfin… mentalement car physiquement j'ai mal, mais le sentiment d'être utile, d'oublier quelques instants mes fantômes me fait vraiment du bien !

Nous discutons beaucoup, je réponds à toutes les interrogations de Nell, elle se sent mieux et j'en suis contente, elle m'avoue même se sentir prête pour la mission… C'est déjà çà !

Globalement, Nell est prête, elle a suivi les entraînements, la seule chose qui la gênait c'était un manque de confiance en elle.

Nous nous arrêtons et elle me remercie chaleureusement.

Elle sort et pars retrouver l'équipe, je décide de rester encore et de m'entraîner un peu. Je me défoule sur la machine de combat de Callen, je passe au dessus de la douleur que m'inflige mon corps, j'ai besoin de me défouler, de dépasser mes limites, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis en colère, pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas vraiment le définir, mais je sais que ça m'énerve de pas pouvoir faire mon travail, d'être si faible, de ne pas être capable de rentrer chez moi sans être morte de trouille, j'en ai assez tout simplement de ne pas pouvoir être celle que j'ai toujours été.

Je frappe encore et encore, je sens la brûlure dans ma poitrine, mes poumons me font souffrir mais là maintenant je m'en fiche totalement. Je m'écroule à bout de forces physiquement et mentalement. Mon corps ne me supporte plus, mais je me relève et frappe encore j'ai besoin de déverser toute cette colère qui coule dans mes veines.

**… : Kensi, ça suffit !**

Je n'écoute pas et continue à frapper

**… : Arrêtes, tu vas te faire mal si tu continues !**

Il m'attrape, et m'encercle les épaules avec ses bras, je suis bloquée. J'essai de me dégager mais Deeks est bien plus fort que moi, je me laisse faire, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il nous assoit lui par terre et moi sur ses genoux, il me serre fort et me chuchote quelques mots pour tenter de me calmer. Bien évidemment, il y arrive et je finis par fondre en larmes, j'essai de me relever pour m'éloigner qu'il ne me voit pas en position de faiblesse mais il me tient fermement.

**Deeks : Parles moi Kens', dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur !**

**Kensi : Laisse moi Deeks, Il n'y a rien… c'est juste que je me sens tellement inutile… Je ne peux rien faire !**

**Deeks : Ne dis pas ça, tu as totalement rassuré Nell pour sa mission, elle va pouvoir y aller dans de bonnes conditions ! **

Il me retourne et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Deeks : tu es loin d'être inutile, l'équipe a besoin de toi, et j'ai besoin de toi !**

Il prononce cette phrase dans un souffle et avec plein de sincérité, cela me procure un frisson.

On se regarde dans les yeux, nos visages sont seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il décide de s'approcher encore pour réduire la distance, je le regarde et attend qu'il finisse son geste…

**_Et oui, je suis cruelle je coupe là ! ahahah !  
J'espère que ca vous plaît toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et dites moi a quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite, je m'en inspirerai pour la suite ! _**

**_J'ai également pensé que vous pourriez me défier en me demandant d'insérer des mots ou des thèmes dans mes textes sa peut être amusant ! _**

**_En attendant vos idées, je vous dit à très vite !_**

**_BisouXXL_**


	11. Chapitre 10

Coucou!

Je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard mais comme vous avez pu le constater je me suis lancée sur une petite OS! en plus j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite, un petit cou de mou! J'espère qu cela vous plaira...

J'ai réussi à introduire les mots nationaliser et défenestré... Merci les filles pour vos petits defi, j'en ai d'autre que je mettrai dans le prochain chapitre et si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas!

Je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui lise cette fic! Alors MERCI!

BONNE LECTURE

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Je frappe encore et encore, je sens la brûlure dans ma poitrine, mes poumons me font souffrir mais là maintenant je m'en fiche totalement. Je m'écroule à bout de forces physiquement et mentalement. Mon corps ne me supporte plus, mais je me relève et frappe encore j'ai besoin de déverser toute cette colère qui coule dans mes veines.

**… : Kensi, ça suffit !**

Je n'écoute pas et continue à frapper

**… : Arrêtes, tu vas te faire mal si tu continues !**

Il m'attrape, et m'encercle les épaules avec ses bras, je suis bloquée. J'essai de me dégager mais Deeks est bien plus fort que moi, je me laisse faire, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il nous assoit lui par terre et moi sur ses genoux, il me serre fort et me chuchote quelques mots pour tenter de me calmer. Bien évidemment, il y arrive et je finis par fondre en larmes, j'essai de me relever pour m'éloigner qu'il ne me voit pas en position de faiblesse mais il me tient fermement.

**Deeks : Parles moi Kens', dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur !**

**Kensi : Laisse moi Deeks, Il n'y a rien… c'est juste que je me sens tellement inutile… Je ne peux rien faire !**

**Deeks : Ne dis pas ça, tu as totalement rassuré Nell pour sa mission, elle va pouvoir y aller dans de bonnes conditions ! **

Il me retourne et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Deeks : tu es loin d'être inutile, l'équipe a besoin de toi, et j'ai besoin de toi !**

Il prononce cette phrase dans un souffle et avec plein de sincérité, cela me procure un frisson.

On se regarde dans les yeux, nos visages sont seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il décide de s'approcher encore pour réduire la distance, je le regarde et attend qu'il finisse son geste…

PV DEEKS

Je suis sur le point d'embrasser Kensi, de faire ce que je souhaite depuis un moment déjà, je la regarde à la recherche du moindre signe qui me prouverait que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, mais rien ne filtre, elle attend que j'agisse. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres mais alors que je m'apprête a sceller nos lèvres l'une à l'autre, j'entends du bruit et me recule. Je tourne la tête et voit Eric.

**Eric : Hum… Désolé de vous déranger, mais Hetty nous attend pour qu'on mette au point la mission !**

**Deeks : Ok, on arrive tout de suite …**

**Eric : Euh, je suis désolé Kensi mais Hetty m'a seulement demandé de ramener Deeks.**

Je vois Kensi souffler, se lever doucement et partir, elle est blessée d'être mise à l'écart.

**Deeks : Kens' attends** !

Elle se contente de lever la main en me faisant un signe genre laisse tomber et continue sa route pour les vestiaires. Je monte alors à l'étage et rejoint l'équipe….

**Deeks : Hetty, je pense pas que maintenir Kensi éloignée de la mission soit bon pour elle, on devrait la faire participer un minimum !**

**Hetty : Melle Blye n'est absolument pas prête à reprendre du service, elle a besoin de soins… Sa façon de réagir nous le prouve… Je ne veux prendre aucuns risques.**

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et de me concentrer sur ce qui est dit. Eric pense que la société que Nell va intégrer n'a pas accepter la nationalisation des usines qui lui a créer une forte perte d'argent et il craint qu'avec les données qu'il pourrait récupérer, le gérant se venge et mette en péril des centaines de vies…

PV KENSI

On était sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'Eric a débarqué. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Et puis il y a eu ce moment de gêne ou Eric n'a pas osé me dire clairement qu'on ne voulait pas de moi… A cet instant, la seule chose que je voulais c'était m'éloigner pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires et décide de prendre une douche, mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment de frustration et de colère… Je ne sais pas si je dois retourner me défouler dans la salle de sport où trouver un autre moyen. Je me décide à prendre une douche, celle-ci me fait du bien, la chaleur détend mes muscles.

D'un coup l'eau devient froide… j'ai du dépasser les 10 minutes, le froid me déclenche une quinte de toux. J'essai de la calmer mais un goût de sang me monte dans la bouche… Ce n'est pas vrai, foutu poumons. Je m'habille rapidement et décide d'aller voir rapidement Rose, après tout c'est un médecin…

J'arrive devant le bureau de Rose et frappe doucement, elle m'ouvre.

**Rose : Kensi ? Que fais-tu là ?comment te sens-tu ? J'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivée !**

**Kensi : Et bien j'aurais besoin que tu m'auscultes ! **

**Rose : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Kensi : J'ai été prise d'une quinte de toux il y a quelques minutes et depuis j'ai du sang qui me remonte à la bouche…**

**Rose : tu sais, je ne suis pas médecin généraliste ! Mais bon je vais regarder, enlève ton haut !**

**Kensi : C'est nécessaire ?**

**Rose : Bien sûr.**

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée de montrer toutes mes marques, mais je décide de prendre sur moi, je l'enlève et ferme les yeux…Je suppose que rose vient de constater mes cicatrices, je l'entends souffler de surprise. Une fois le choque passé, elle commence son examen, en me posant diverses questions et en m'auscultant.

**Rose : tu peux te rhabiller, je pense que tu as un peu trop malmenée tes poumons qui sont encore très fragiles, veille à te reposer et ça devrait aller. Si ce soir tu as encore des saignements, je veux que tu aille à l'hôpital ! C'est bien compris ?… Je pense juste que tu as abîmé un peu les tissus de tes poumons mais si cela continu c'est que les sutures au niveau de ton poumons ont sautées ! **

**Kensi : Très bien, merci Rose et si tu pouvais garder cela pour toi…**

**Rose : Je n'en dirais pas un mot, secret professionnel !**

**Kensi : Merci, je t'en dois une !**

**Rose : Pas de souci, aller, file, j'ai des corps à examiner !**

**Kensi : Ok, Bye.**

Je décide de rentrer, mais je sais qu'il me faut des vêtements, je décide d'affronter mes peurs et d'aller chez moi.

Je prends un taxi et comme la dernière fois je sens l'angoisse monter alors que j'arrive en bas de ma rue, je ferme alors les yeux et attend que le taxi s'arrête, je paye la course et descend. Je me retrouve face à la maison, je la regarde un instant et je ressens des frissons dans tout mon corps, je suis comme paralysée, je ne peux pas avancer tant la peur me tiraille. Je souffle et me mets un coup de pied aux fesses mentalement. J'avance lentement et me retrouve sur le palier, je ne peux pas faire un geste de plus mon corps entier repousse cet endroit… Des centaines d'images me passent par l'esprit et je me retrouve recroquevillée devant chez moi à essayer de calmer mes spasmes. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je vais aider mes poumons à se remettre…

Je reste assise je ne sais combien de temps, puis lorsque je reprends quelques forces, je me lève et m'en vais, je n'y arriverai pas aujourd'hui… Je rentre à pied, j'en profite pour consulter mon téléphone que j'avais laissé éteint depuis ma consultation avec Rose… 9 appels ratés, 5 de Deeks, 1 d'Hetty, 1 de Callen et 2 de l'OPS. Je décide d'envoyer un sms à Deeks lui indiquant que je décide de rentrer.

Je regarde l'heure, il est 15h00… Je n'ai pas encore mangé et mon estomac gronde… Je passe devant une pizzeria et m'arrête manger. Je prends une maxi pizza 4 fromages, j'ai un sentiment de frustration énorme à avaler… Mon téléphone sonne.

**Kensi : Allo !** (j'ai la bouche pleine de pizza)

**Deeks : t'es ou ?**

**Kensi : Umh, Je chui en chtrain de mancher une pidja !**

**Deeks : Quoi ?**

**J'avale ma part et redis ma phrase.**

**Kensi : Je suis en train de manger une pizza chez Luigi**

** Deeks : Euh, ok, ben ne m'attend pas ce soir je crois que je ne vais pas être la de bonne heure ! Au faite, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ? **

**Kensi : J'étais en rendez-vous c'est tout !**

**Deeks : On était inquiet ici ! Hetty veut te voir…**

**Kensi : Ben je passerai tout à l'heure ! Bye**

**Deeks : Bye…**

Je finis ma pizza et décide d'aller faire quelques magasins pour me refaire une garde robe, j'irai à l'OPS après.

Je rentre dans une première boutique, puis une seconde, et une troisième, et ainsi de suite… Je suis en période d'achat compulsive … tout y passe, sous vêtements, chaussures, chemise de nuits, manteau, t shirts, pantalons, gilets, chemises et même robes et jupes. J'ai dépensé prés de 2000 $ mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien. Je peux me permettre ce genre de petits excès, mais il ne faudrait pas que je renouvèle cela tous les jours !

J'arrive à l'OPS avec une dizaine de sacs sous les yeux halluciné de mes collègues.

**Callen : C'est quoi tout ça ?**

**Kensi : Quelques vêtements ! **

**Deeks : t'as complètements craquée ! T'as du payer ça une fortune !**

**Kensi : Peut être bien me cela m'a fait énormément de bien !**

**Sam : J'imagine ! Il y a plus de fringue dans ces sacs que dans mon armoire.**

**Kensi : Pas de chance !**

Je pose mes sacs prés de mon bureau et me dirige vers celui d'Hetty…

**Kensi : Bonjour Hetty, vous vouliez me voir ?**

**Hetty : Bonjour, Kensi, asseyez vous ! Je souhaite parler avec vous, comment vous sentez vous ?**

**Kensi : Mieux, je mentirai en disant que je vais bien, mais cette journée à prendre l'air m'a fait beaucoup de bien, j'en avais besoin !**

**Hetty : Je vois que vous n'avez pas fait que respirer le grand air ! Vous avez aussi fait chauffer la carte bleue ! Cela dit vous avez bien raison, il faut parfois savoir se faire plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver plus épanouie ! Je souhaiterai que vous reveniez travailler si vous vous sentez prête ! Dans un premier temps, Melle Jones étant en infiltration, vous pourriez la remplacer en mi temps.**

**Kensi : Oui, il n'y a pas de problème j'en ai vraiment besoin !**

**Hetty : A une seule condition ! Je veux que vous commenciez une thérapie avec Nate.**

**Kensi : Ecoutez Hetty, je sais que pour certain parler de tout cela leur fait du bien mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je gère ca à ma façon, ne vous en faîte pas !**

**Hetty : Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement Melle Blye, vous reviendrez quand vous serez totalement opérationnelle.**

**Kensi : NON, Hetty… Très bien j'irais voir Nate !**

Je peux suivre une brève thérapie tout en survolant le sujet !

**Hetty : Très bien, à demain Melle Blye, et attendez voici la liste de vos rendez vous avec Mr Getz !**

**Kensi : Merci Hetty…. A demain !**

Je rejoins mon bureau pour récupérer mes sacs.

**Deeks : Alors ?**

**Kensi : Alors quoi ?**

**Deeks : Qu'est ce qu'Hetty t'as dit ?**

Je décide de le taquiner un peu, je suis d'humeur joyeuse, cela me change de cette après midi !

**Kensi : Rien qui ne te regarde !**

**Deeks : Allez fern, craches le morceau….**

**Kensi : Très classe ! Tu crois que je vais te répondre alors que tu me parles de cette façon !**

**Deeks : Allez, dit-moi !**

**Kensi : Bon Ok, je reprends demain pour un Mi-temps**

**Deeks : Comment t'as fait ? **

**Kensi : J'ai accepté de suivre une thérapie avec Nate.**

**Deeks : Du travail à mi-temps, tu vas faire quoi ?**

**Kensi : Je vais assister Eric le temps que Nell sera sous couverture ! Après on verra.**

**Callen : Je suis heureux que tu reviennes, tu nous as manqué !**

**Sam : Ouai, c'est sûr, Deeks était comme un petit chiot sans son maître… content de savoir que tu nous rejoins.**

**Kensi : … Ouai, Moi aussi ! Faut que je vous laisse, j'ai du rangement à faire !**

**G et Sam : Ok à demain !**

**Deeks : A tout à l'heure, je fais au plus vite…**

**Kensi Prends ton temps je sais que t'as du boulot**

**Deeks : Ouai, adtal…**

Je prends tout mes sacs et rentre… Je décide de sortir Monty quelques heures, je ne cherche pas à faire d'exercices, je ne voudrais pas que les plaies de mes poumons me posent à nouveau problème.

Nous rentrons et je range mes affaires, je m'interroge sur la durée de mon séjour dans ce logement, est ce que je ne dérange pas Deeks ? Je sais qu'il m'a dit que je ne le dérangeai pas mais, au fond peut être que ça la dérange, il a ses habitudes et je dois le bloquer… Demain, je reprends le boulot et une vie normale… enfin presque ! Il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main et cela va commencer par retourner chez moi au plus vite, sa ne va pas être facile mais essentiel !

Il est 21h30, Deeks ne devrait plus tarder, je décide de nous commander chinois.

Le repas est livré mais toujours aucune nouvelle de mon partenaire, je fais les cents pas en l'attendant, je m'énerve seule et cela me fait tousser, un peu de sang remonte, je recrache tout dans le lavabo et c'est à cet instant que Deeks décide de rentrer. Il arrive à côté de moi et je sais exactement ce qui va se passer !

**Deeks : qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Kensi : Ce n'est rien, c'est juste un peu de sang !**

**Deeks : tu déconnes ce n'est pas rien, viens je t'emmène voir un médecin.**

**Kensi : Non, c'est bon j'ai vu Rose ce matin, ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu trop forcé, mais ca va passer !**

**Deeks : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, t'es complètement folle, tu te rends compte ? On parle de ta santé ! **

**Kensi : Oui comme tu le dis si justement, c'est de MA santé dont il s'agit !**

Le ton commence à monter.

**Deeks : Si tu n'es pas capable de faire un peu attention pour essayer de te soigner, je ne vois pas comment tu peux espérer reprendre le boulot, tu n'es absolument pas prête ! Je vais prévenir Hetty que tu ne reprendras pas demain !**

**Kensi : Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, tu n'as pas à prendre de décision pour moi, tu n'es pas mon père ni mon mari, ni rien s'en approchant, alors fiche moi la paix !**

**Deeks : Je te rappelle que tu m'as mis décisionnaire, et c'est ce que je fais puisqu'apparemment tu n'en es pas capable !**

S'en est trop, je refuse d'entendre tout cela, j'enfile ma veste et prend mon sac, je décide de sortir !

**Deeks : C'est ça fuit encore les problèmes !**

**Kensi : Exactement** !

Je sors sans un mot de plus… Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois… Je rage contre Deeks tout en marchant dans les rues de Los Angeles, je ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi lorsque je constate que je suis devant chez moi… Après tout c'est peut être pour moi le moment de rentrer. Je suis trempée et c'est seulement à cet instant que je vois qu'il y a une véritable tempête au dessus de moi ! Je décide de rentrer vite dans la maison, de me mettre à l'abri. Je trouve mes clés dans mon sac et ouvre la porte.

La pluie tombe toujours a cela s'est ajouté un orage violent avec des éclairs. Je suis totalement trempée, je rentre vite dans la maison et scanne la pièce des yeux, rien n'a bougé… L'orage éclate à l'extérieur, les arbres tremblent sous la force de la tempête. C'est comme si mon humeur et le temps extérieur était en total harmonie. Je suis triste de cette dispute, je devrais m'excuser, je le ferai demain !

J'accroche ma veste et balance mon sac sur la table à manger. Je vérifie mon répondeur, écoutant seulement un message, ma mère demande de mes nouvelles, je la rappellerai plus tard.

Je m'assois et pose ma tête sur le haut du canapé, il faut que je me change les idées, je décide de regarder quelque chose de totalement idiot à la télé. Cette dispute m'à vidé, je suis fatiguée, mes yeux se ferment, mon corps me hurle de me reposer. Je roule sur le côté et m'enroule dans une couverture et m'endors.

Lorsque je me réveille, je tousse, il y a des flammes partout autour de moi, la fumée a envahit l'appartement. Chaque coin, chaque fissure diffuse cette fumée noire, rendant ma respiration difficile. Je coupe ma respiration pour me déplacer plus facilement et ainsi me permettre de voir les dégâts.

Un arbre à brisé la vitre au dessus de la cuisine, rendant l'accès à l'évier impossible, les branches sont partout et répandent les flammes. Je m'allonge au sol, attrape un bout de tissus que j'humidifie avec la bouteille d'eau qui est à coté du canapé.

Mon téléphone fixe ne fonctionne pas, et mon portable est bien rangé dans mon sac à main qui est sur la table de la cuisine, hors d'accès… Il faut que je sorte d'ici, mes poumons ont déjà été mis à mal ces derniers temps. J'ai la sensation d'être dans un four ! Il faut que je sorte et vite, la porte d'entrée, et les fenêtres sont inaccessibles. Mes yeux me brûle et me brouillent la vue, je sens cette panique envahir tout mon corps lorsque je comprends que je suis bloquée, je n'ai accès à aucune sortie. Je sens que je lâche prise, les minutes passent et je perds l'espoir de pouvoir être secourue.

Je me déplace doucement et arrive à pénétrer dans ma chambre, j'y parviens difficilement mais j'y arrive. Je sors par la fenêtre et regarde ma maison partir en feu… Mes larmes coulent, je suis totalement dépitée. Je sens une présence à coté de moi puis une veste sur mes épaules, je lève les yeux et croise le regard de Deeks, sur ses traits je peux y voir un mélange de sentiments, de la peur, du soulagement et de l'inquiétude.

**Deeks : Sa va aller ?j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai bien faillit rentrer ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai appelé les secours ils vont te prendre en charge ! **

**Kensi : Sa va aller ne t'inquiètes pas… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **

**Deeks : Je voulais m'excuser je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter…**

**Kensi : C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu ne veux que mon bien, mais je suis tellement idiote et bornée, que je ne le comprends pas !**

Il se contente de s'approcher, de s'asseoir à coté de moi et avec une infinie douceur il me prend dans ses bras. Nous regardons les pompiers éteindre les dernières flammes, je sais que j'ai tout perdu…

**Deeks : Je suis désolé !**

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai pas le courage.

PV DEEKS

A peine elle avait quittée mon appartement que je regrettais ce qui s'était passé, mais en même temps, elle est tellement irréfléchis quand il s'agit de sa santé, ça a le don de m'énerver, j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… Je regarde Monty qui est devant la porte, il veut sortir ou bien me faire comprendre qu'il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Kensi …

**Deeks : Aller vient mon vieux, on va prendre l'air !**

Nous sortons mais je réalise que je ne sais pas où elle peut être, je décide de me rendre dans les quelques bars où nous avons l'habitude d'aller et qui sont à proximité, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit chez elle, ayant pas réussi à y aller ces derniers jours, mais après 1h30 de recherche je décide de vérifier…

C'est a cet instant que je vois un lampadaire qui à chuter sur un arbre et qui à son tour à chuter sur la maison de Kensi, il y a des flammes partout, je ne sais pas si elle est là, mais il faut que je sois sûr, j'appel les secours et essai de trouver une entrée mais c'est à cet instant que je la voit assise au bord du trottoir en face, elle regarde sa maison bruler je me sent vraiment mal pour elle mais en même temps je suis si soulagée qu'elle soit sortie de cet enfer. Je décide de la rejoindre, je lui dépose ma veste sur les épaules je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe malade. Elle lève la tête et me regarde.

**Deeks : Sa va aller ?j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai bien faillit rentrer ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai appelé les secours ils vont te prendre en charge ! **

**Kensi : Sa va aller ne t'inquiètes pas… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **

**Deeks : Je voulais m'excuser je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter…**

**Kensi : C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu ne veux que mon bien, mais je suis tellement idiote et bornée, que je ne le comprends pas !**

Je m'approche et la prend dans mes bras pour la réconforter et la réchauffer en même temps. Nous regardons les pompiers éteindre les dernières flammes, Nous avons maintenant des couvertures de survie sur les épaules, les ambulances ne sont pas encore arrivées. Apparemment, elles sont débordées avec la tempête. Je me sens tellement mal pour elle.

**Deeks : Je suis désolé !**

Les ambulances arrivent enfin, il nous explique qu'il est désolé mais que ce soir il y a de l'activité entre les dégâts de la tempête et la stupidité des hommes.

**Ambulancier : Comment vous sentez vous ?**

**Kensi : Sa va, je vais rentrer…**

**Ambulancier : Mademoiselle vous devez nous suivre, nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital par sécurité mais vous devriez ressortir après l'examen ! Je suis contant que vous alliez bien, ça change… Je sors d'une intervention où un homme venait d'être défenestré par son voisin car il faisait trop de bruit ! Ce n'était pas beau à voir ! Ils sont fou ces gens…**

Comme prévu, notre séjour à l'hôpital se fait rapidement, on ressort quelques heures après, il ya beaucoup de monde… Kensi s'en sort bien, elle n'a pas absorbé trop de fumée, il faut juste qu'elle se ménage pour permettre la cicatrisation de ses plaies. Le médecin a prescrit quelques médicaments pour les douleurs mais rien d'important. Je suis soulagé, elle est là avec moi et elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant.

J'appel un taxi et nous rentrons à la maison tous les 3. (Ben ouai y a Monty) !

Voilou j'espère que vous avez apprécier, dans le prochain chapitre Kensi sera en séance avec Nate, on appendra un peu plus sur Amanda... et Nell commencera son infiltration avec quelques difficultées!

A bientot, bisou bisou...

BYE ;)


End file.
